A Different Destiny
by Drager
Summary: (Complete) Destiny once again called to Tai and Kari but this time it’s different. How can Tai and Kari handle a roll that they never had before?
1. Chapter 01

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon

* * *

"Yagami?" Gennai started as he looked up form the table in his lab. A strange looking device lying on in front of him as he turned to stare at the large ghost dragon flying behind him. "The D.M.D is almost finished, but are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

The ghost dragon floated a bit closer to Gennai as a sad look passed over its face. "I'm afraid so, my descendents needs to unlock their powers if they must stop his revival."

"Then its true Yagami, he's going to return?" Gennai asked as he closed up the device and held it out for the dragon ghost to see clearly.

Yagami nodded as he stared at the small device, a sad look still on his face as he started to fade away. "His servants are beginning to wake up even as we speak, so there's is little time to prepare."

Gennai nodded as he put the device down on the table, turning to face the computer in the room. "I understand, I shall make sure that your descendents finds it." Pushing the keyboard placed in a slightly angled position in front of the computer, Gennai nodded to himself as he began to type out an e-mail.

"Tai," Kari called out, "Izzy wants to meet us in the park."

"Just great," Tai said, "We have a day off from school and we have some Digi-destined work to do. "Lets get this over with." Tai walk from the room.

"What about Agumon and Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"Let them sleep," Tai said, "This may be a meeting that we don't need them or we can come back to get them."

In the park they walk to the hiding place deep in the park. They use it as a place where the digimons can have fun without a horde of people around the hugging, petting, pulling or anything else. They enter a clearance where they found a metal object gleaming in the light. They walk closer as a hum came from it. Then a bright light came at Tai and Kari.

Holding out his hands, Tai gasped as he felt something hit him in the chest, a warm and familiar feeling spreading through him as he stumbled backwards. A deep desire to cry out and spread his wings flashing through his head as he stopped walking backwards and dropped down onto his knee. "What was that?"

A bit away form him, Kari had felt almost the same thing, except her had involved a more calm and familiar feeling, as well as the desire to spread out a pair of wings as well and fly among the clouds above them. "I don't know." Mumbling out the words, Kari slowly stood up and shook her head.

"It is done."

Turning around, Tai and Kari blinked as no one was around, but still, the words that had just been spoke could almost still be heard. "Tai, I don't like this." Kari spoke out as she looked around the area. "I think we should have brought our digimons with us."

Nodding at what she said, Tai turned around to face her. "Yeah, I starting to doubt that it really was Izzy who sent that mail to us." Looking a bit concerned at his words, Tai shook his head and looked at her. "Still, we better try and see what it was that caused this."

Tai and Kari look around the field and found nothing that could help them to solve it even the metal box was gone. "Tai I don't like this," Kari said, "Lets get home at least there Gatomon and Agumon can protect us." Tai nodded and the two ran off. Gennai watch as they leave with the metal box in his arms.

They came to the apartment and Gatomon and Agumon were looking at them. They follow the two to the living room. The pair of digimons watch the partners with care. So Tai and Kari started to moan. Agumon watch as Tai's skin change to orange as his head and limbs slow shrank into this clothes. After a little bit, Agumon ran to the pile of clothes and place his claw on it. He could feel something moving under it. The throw the shirt from the pile to see an european type dragon there. Agumon would guess that it was about the size of Patamon. Agumon turn to Gatomon standing over a dragon like the one near him but this one was pink.

Staring from the pink dragon to his orange dragon, Agumon slowly reminded himself that he shouldn't go into a panic no matter what, sadly, he only lived up to this silent agreement for about a second. "Tai!! What going on?! What happened to you!? Is this another evil digimon trick!?"

Sitting on the floor next to Kari, Gatomon shook her head as the digimon she viewed as a brother and level head mon fell apart right before her. Sure, having your partner turn into a dragon allowed one to do that, but still... Turning her head, Gatomon stared at her partner's dragon form. "Kari!!!!!"

"Okay, one more time." Tai said as he and Kari sat calmly on the floor a few minutes later when they had calmed down form their panic attack. Both of them staring at the other one with a frown on their faces. "1: We get a mail form Izzy. 2: The mail leads us to the park and a strange device which caused this." Tai nodded as she saw

Kari agrees with him. "Then it clear what happened to us."

"It is?" Came the triple reply from Kari, Agumon and Gatomon.

"Yes." Tai continued as his eyes darken. "This is all Izzy's fault!!!"

"I thought that Izzy was gone on a trip," Gatomon said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kari asked.

"He just called to say he's was going on a trip," Agumon said.

"If Izzy not here then who?" Kari asked.

"I'm going to find out," Tai said as he hovered to the window.

"Tai, you can't go alone," Kari called as she follows.

Flying through the air, Tai grumbled as he began to head towards the place where they had found the stupid thing that did this to him. Maybe if it was still there, he could make it turn him back, or find out who had built it.

Landing on a tree branch, Tai began to scan the ground for anything metallic looking, when he picked up the sound of someone crying. Turning his head to the side to see where it came from, the small orange dragon blinked as he spotted a brown haired girl sitting under a nearby tree.

"Hey?" Flying down to land on the ground, Tai stared at the girl before him with a frown on his dragon face. "Hey you? Why are you crying?"

The girl stops crying and look up at the dragon. From her looks Tai could tell that she was about his age. "My brother and his digimon laugh at me telling me that no digimon would want me as a partner." She looks at the dragon and asked, "Who's your partner?"

"No one," Tai said as he flew to her when he hears Kari call his name. "Kari, I'm over here." The girl watch as the pink dragon land next to the orange one.

"Tai, Kari," the girl said, "You're name after the Digi-destineds."

"We are them," Tai said, "We were change by something." Tai reach his claw out the shake the girl's hand. "I'm Tai and this is my sister Kari. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruka," the girl said, "It's an honor to meet you. I need to get home." She stood up and walks away.

"I'm following her," Tai said what his body orders him to do.

"You're not the only one," Kari said as she started to fly. They came to a small house there they found that Haruka lying in the back.

Haruka was thing about how she got to talk to digimons. Few get to do that and fewer still become DD. Many brag that they got a digimon. Many more believe that she is never going to be DD. She did not notice that two dragons were looking at her.

Tai grinned as he turned to look at Kari with a twinkle in his eyes, both of them sitting on the roof above Haruka. "You feel it as well don't you Kari, that strange drawing to her?"

Nodding, Kari turned to regard Tai, her own eyes twinkling as she began to finger her D3 hanging around her neck. "Yes, but I don't know why, It's almost as if we have to be here." Looking back down at the girl, she gave a sad smile when she noticed the trouble look on her face. "I think, we should help her, she looks like she could use it."

"Stupid brother," Haruka said as tears fell from her eyes, "Why doesn't any one believe me? I did talk to two digimons."

"Hi," Tai said as he landed near her.

"Tai, Kari," Haruka said, "It good to see you." She looks at the digivice hanging around dragon's neck. "What Tai and Kari are the name of the crest digi-destined then are you them?" Both dragons nodded. "Why are you digimon?"

"We're stuck as them," Tai said.

"Why are you here?" Haruka asked.

"We just felt we needed to fly here," Kari said.

"So do you want to stay here until we find a way to change you back?" Haruka asked.

"Sure," both dragons said.

Slowly stepping into the house, Tai and Kari looked around the place with a frown on their faces, feeling like something strange was inside it. Sniffing the air, Tai turned to look at Kari. "Can you smell that?"

Sniffing the air, Kari nodded as she looked up at Haruka with a questioning look on her face. "I can smell a digimon." Sniffing the air again, her wings flexed a bit at the strong smell. "And it really needs to take a bath."

Smiling down at them, Haruka smiled as she walked further into the house. "Heh, it's Naimon you can smell, he's my big brother Toshi's partner digimon." Her eyes moving around to see if her big brother or his digimon partner was home. "I don't like Naimon, he and Toshi keeps teasing me because I don't have a digimon or digivice."

"I say we burn their tails," Tai said.

"I don't want them hurt. I just want them leave me alone," Haruka said.

"How about we claw them," Kari said.

"I said I don't want them hurt," Haruka said, "Can't you pretend to be my digimons."

"Sure" Tai said, "But Naimon needs a bath."

The inside of the house had Tai blink, it didn't really look like an expensive house form the outside, but they still had several things inside, as well as some stuff his mother had been wanting for years, but always lacking the funs to pay. "Wow, this place puts our home to shame; good thing mom can't see it."

Next to him, Kari had stopped to stare up at a painting on the wall just above the fireplace, the image on it showing for winged beings standing back to back in a circle. "Hey Tai, doesn't that look the painting mom has in her private room?"

Turning to look at it, Tai nodded as well. "Yes, but her show the brown haired woman with the spear in the center, not the gruffly look man with the ax." Turning to look at Haruka, he blinked when he noticed her angry look, then he followed her eyes to see a well known form of Naimon standing inside a small room, holding a small book on his hands. "Uh, Naimon right, I'm um...Taimon." Pointing at clawed hand at Kari, he gave an small smile. "And that's Karimon."

Giving a cry of anger, Haruka smacked her hand down on Naimon's head while tearing the book away from him. "And that's my diary you jerk!!"

"That was the gift to my partner," Naimon said. He grabs the book once more

"Give that back," Tai said as flew up to look into Naimon.

"What a small one like you going to do?" the larger digimon asked.

"This," Tai yelled as he hit Naimon with his tail. Naimon was knock off his feet. Tai took the book into his mouth and flew to Haruka.

Smirking and sticking her month out at Naimon, Haruka took the book from Tai and held it close to her. "Now get out of my room and tell my brother to do the same thing."

Walking past the shocked digimon, she looked around the room and gave a cry of rage at the mess inside of it. "Naimon, what have you done to my room!?."

Stepping back, Naimon suddenly turned and rushed out of the place, waving a small flag over his head. "It was your brothers idea, I swear, I won't do it again, just don't hurt me."

Moving out of the way rather fast and staring after Naimon, Tai shook his head in pity. "Geez, if his digimon is that big a jerk, then I'm not sure I want to meet your brother Haruka."

The red haired girl stepped into the room and began to pick up her stuff from the floor, her eyes looking at each emptied drawer and closet with anger in them. "You shouldn't wish for it either, he a jerk, no, he worse then a jerk, he an... an... an..." Setting for giving a cry of frustration since she couldn't find a word nasty enough to describe her brother, Haruka focused on getting her room cleaned up.

Haruka smiled at the clean room. She turns to see Kari hovering next to her. "Where's Tai?"

"I don't know," Kari said.

They saw a drawer shacking. Haruka walk up to it and open it. In there they found Tai. "Sorry, I guess we went over board with the cleaning."

"Where my little girl," A man said a he enter the room.

"Hi daddy," Haruka said, "I want you to meet Taimon and Karimon."

"Hello there," the man said. "Your Mom is cooking to night I hope you are hungry."

Haruka smiled as she looked down at Tai and Kari. "Yay, moms cooking is the best, well, maybe not, but it's often that she cooks, most of the time, it's dad that does it." Sitting down on her bed, she dropped back down on it, feeling Kari and Tai jump up on it. "I'm so glad that I met you two."

Tai and Kari grinned and settled down to stare around the room. Tai stared out the window while Kari began to talk with Haruka about their everyday lives. "Crud, Kari, we forgot to tell mum where we are?"

Kari looked up at the word and grimaced, then she looked down at Haruka. "Mind if we borrow your phone, we kinda have to tell our parents where we are?"

"Mom it me Kari."

"Kari listen I guess that you are at a friend's house can you see if you can stay there for while. You see me and your father are going a second honeymoon."

"Kari what did she say?" Tai asked as Haruka pet him.

"She said that we're stuck here for a while," Kari said as she flew up to the two.

"It's almost dinner and time to meet you brother," Tai said.

The sound of the front door opening cause Tai to look in it's direction, his eyes going wide as he thought he saw Izzy standing out there, then he shook his head when he noticed that this boy was wearing mostly dark blue clothes and had a small ponytail in the back, plus, he was a good deal taller. "That's your brother?"

Haruka nodded as she stared out into the hallway, her eyes narrowing a bit when she spotted him. "Yeah, that's him."

Noticing her staring at him, the boy smirked as he waved at her. "Hiya shrimp, had a good day?" The last was added with a thick layer sarcasm to it.

Grumbling, Haruka smirked as she pointed at Tai and Kari. "Yeah, seems I have two digimons, and they're much better looking, not to mention, better smelling then your Naimon."

"There is no way they are stronger than Naimon," Toshi said.

"We'll prove we are," Tai said, "Bath time for you and partner." Before the red hair boy knew it he was in the bath with Naimon. "Karimon get some perfume." Tai smile. the two dragon finish and smiled at the clean partner.

Haruka smiled and said, "Look like they are powerful enough to get you two to take a bath." Tai and Kari landed the red head should and giggle. "Hurry up it's time for dinner."

"I hope there steaks," Kari said.

Stomping out of the bathroom, Naimon and his human partner, Toshi glared at the them humans turned digimon and his little sister. "There's no way I'm gonna let those two get away with that Naimon." Toshi growled as he clenched his hands.

Next to him, Naimon nodded as he too clenched his hands. "I don't care what it takes, those two are going down for spraying this junk all over me." Walking up quickly, the digimon gave Kari a kick in the back sending her crashing forward. "Listen up you digi loser, I'm challenging you two to a fair fight in the backyard, one on one style."


	2. Chapter 02

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

2

Toshi nodded as he lifted up his digivice. "Yeah, when it's one on one, no one can beat Naimon."

"First eat then fight," Tai said.

"I want live trash, Taimon," Kari follows the digimon and ready herself Kari said. "Pepper Dragon," Kari release a fireball at digimon.

"That's nothing," Naimon said with a laugh.

"Dragon Ran," Kari flew up into the sky and dove at Naimon. Toshi watch as his partner fell to the ground knockout. "Food time," Kari said.

Staring at the food, Both Tai and Kari grinned when they noticed that now of it looked like health food, in fact, it looked like something normal people ate for dinner. Across from them, Naimon and Toshi were busy glaring at them, thoughts of beating them going through their heads.

Staring around the table and at the group seated there, Haruka's father and Mother blinked when they noticed Tai and Kari sitting on a chair next to their daughter. "I didn't know we had guests." Haruka's mother mumbled as she stood up to get an extra plate of

two.

Smiling at her mother, Haruka introduced Tai and Kari to the group around the table, before she turned to look at Tai and Kari with a curious look on her face. "Um, just how long will you be staying anyway?"

"We don't know," Tai said stop eating, "This is some good food."

"I want a rematch," Toshi said.

"Honey," Toshi's mother said, "No talking about fight and no rematches after dinner. Now eat you food. Haruka after diner I want you to place for you friends to sleep and also give them a bath."

The next morning, Tai woke and look for Haruka but could not find her. He flew in to the living room when Haruka's mother was watching TV. "Where's Haruka?"

"She went to School," She said, "And she forgot her lunch. Can you and Karimon send fly it to her?"

Nodding, Tai and Kari grabbed the box, or Tai did before flying out the door and towards the school, stopping as he had almost gotten out of the area. Flying back, he looked in at Haruka's mum with an embarrassed look on his face. "Ahh, umm.... hehe, where does she go to school at?" Behind him, he could hear Kari giggling.

Smiling out at them, Haruka's mum did her best to hide her own giggles as she noticed how much the two digimon acted like family. "Well, she goes to Odaiba Junior High."

Turning around in the air, Kari waved back at the older women as she began to fly off. "Don't worry, we know where it is."

Behind her, Tai gave a thumps up as he began to fly a bit faster. "We'll get the food to her with no problems at all."

"What about the other seeing us?" Kari asked.

"Careful no one will see us," Tai said.

"I guess we could hide in the trees and wait to he find her," Kari said. They landed in the tree.

Davis and TK walk under the tree. "So Kari and Tai are at their grandmother for a while," TK said.

"That's what there mother said when I called," Davis said.

"I hope they're having a good time," TK said.

Sitting in the tree, Tai finally spotted a girl with red hair sitting under a tree on the other side of the school yard. "Well, I think I found her, but it's going to be hard getting over to her."

Kari nodded as she held the box a bit tighter. "We'll just have to hope TK and Davis won't spot us." Taking off, Kari made sure to be as quiet as she could.

Tai grunted as he took of from the tree shaking the branch more then he had too, Grinning as he saw TK yell out in surprise when some of the leaves from the tree fell down onto his food. "Got him."

Next to him, Kari sighed as she shook her head at is antics. "Grow up Tai"

"Just watch," Tai said. Davis and TK look at the not noticing Tai and Kari. They land next Haruka. "Haruka," Tai whisper.

"Tai, Kari, What are you doing her?" Haruka asked.

"Trying to find you," Kari said, "We have your lunch. It's not that easy when you not wanting to be found."

"Thanks," the red head said, "I want both of you to return home after we all go to class."

Sulking a bit at the words, Tai and Kari nodded before settling in to enjoy the short time they could get with Haruka before Class started and they had to leave. "So, what did you learn today?" Kari asked as she looked around to spot anyone before they got close

enough to see her.

Next to her, Tai yawned as he curled up a bit, eyes dropping as he began to enjoy the sun heating up his body. "Ahh, I could stay here all day if I wanted too."

"Yeah, well you won't enjoy once we're done with you."

Looking up in surprise, Tai blinked when he spotted Naimon and Toshi standing across from them, the boy grinning as he held up his digivice and a small blank card. "This time I'm ready for you, thanks to this digimon strength card and a little time at the computer uploading it's data into my digivice, you and pinky are going to lose for sure."

Naimon grinned as well he stepped toward. "That's right, thanks to that card and Toshi's genius, I'm even stronger then before, so prepare to lose right now." Posing and flexing his arms, Naimon grinned as he looked at Tai and Kari.

"Ready, Karimon our special technique?" Tai said. Kari nodded. "Fly away."

"After them," Toshi yelled as the two flew into the air.

"Where to Tai...mon?" Kari asked as the two flew in the air.

"Where else Haruka's mom," Tai said.

"Hello Taimon and Karimon look like you two are back," Haruka's mother said with a smiled.

Toshi ran in and yelled," Those two must pay."

"I don't think so," Haruka's mother said, "You're skipping school young man so no fighting Taimon or Karimon. Naimon for letting him skip I'm going to make you take a bath daily."

The hairy digimon gulped and then looked over at Tai and Kari. "Yes Maim." Clenching his hand, he made a promise to beat the stuffing out of Tai and Kari the first chance he got.

Next to him, Toshi face was full of anger as he turned around to go back to school. "Your luck can't last forever, I still have a lot of cards left, and with each of them, Naimon get even more powerful."

Tai looked over at Kari with a worried expression on his face. "I think we've hit some trouble Kari."

"Geh you think" Kari muttered as she settled down on the floor. "We have one digimon and his partner out to beat us up, and we don't even know how to use our powers, if we have any powers."

"We have to do something until school over," Tai said.

"I'll call you two when lunch is on," Haruka said.

Tai and kari flew into the back yard. "You two gotten use to flying."

Tai and Kari turn to see a feline and dinosuar comeing to them. "Agumon, Gatomon what are you doing here?"

The two digimon walked up to Tai and Kari and sat down. "Well, we waited around the apartment or awhile, but now of you showed up, so we had to go over to Sora's place for awhile."

Smacking a paw over his eyes, Tai groaned as he finally got an Answer to the small buzzing he had felt in the back of his lately. "That was what I forgot."

"What, you forgot about me?" Agumon yelled as he tackled Tai. "How can you forget your own partner?"

"A lot been happening," Tai said, "Could you help us with fighting? You see there a digimon wanting to beat us."

"How long you two been digimons and you got an enemy," Gatomon said.

"Are you going to help us train ore not?" Kari asked.

"First, I want you two to run from one side of the yard to the other side," Agumon said. Kari and Tai moan as the started to run.

"They're a bit slow." Gatomon said as she watched Tai stumble around in his sitxhteen lap around the yard.

"Yeah, and they really need to be more quiet when they run." Agumon added in as he pointed at Kari gasping for breath before she dropped down on the ground with a loud gasp. "We're gonna need some more help with this."

Gatomon grinned as she stood up. "Well, I think Gennai could send us some help, all we have to do is find a way to contact him." Pointing down at Tai, the feliwn digimon stared at hard at Agumon. "You make sure they continue to practice, I'll go and contact Gennai."

"Sorry, I can't send anyone," Gennai said, "You're on your own."

Haruka's mother walk out to the yard and said, "Lunch time. And who's are these two."

"Gatomon," Tai said pointing at the feline and then pointed and the mini rex, "Agumon."

"I guess you two can stay as well," Haruka's mother said, "What about your mother and father? You know the Kamiyas."

"How can you tell?" Tai said.

"Taimon and Karimon," Haruka's mother, "And now Agumon and Gatomon. There must be something."

Sharing a quick look, Aboth digimons and humands turned into dragon huddlked together in a small group. "Do we tell her the truth?" Tai said as he looked back at Haruka's mother still waiting for an answer form them.

Kari looked over her as well. "I say we do, it wouldn't feel right to keep lying to her like this."

"I agree with her" Gatomon said as she stared in amusement at Tai when a look of concern crossed his face. "Unless you want he to get even more angry when she final finds out you're really a guy and have been sleeping in her daughters bed."

Gulping at the mental picture of him getting turned into a rather messy pulp, Tai shot a quick look at the elder woman. "If I tell her now, she'll still turn me into a messy pulp."

"But she might show more restrait when she beats you." Agumon added as he held back a snicker at the sudden concern on Tai's face.

Tai flew up to Haruka's mother but before he could say anything, Haruka's mother said, "Let me guess you are realy a human a male human." Tai nodded. "But at the moment you are not a human. Now is a lunch time and you're going to eat."

Staring at Haruka's mother over his food, Tai coughed a bit to get her attention. "So, umm how did you guess I was really a human male?"

Kari, Gatomon and Agumon looked up as well, all of them wanting to know how she had figured it out. "Yesh, I mean everyone else who see just think we're digimons." Kari added as she remmebred a few kids spottting them when they were training their flying skills.

"Too much just think," Haruka's mother said, "I watch the reports on you with Haruka Tai and Kari and their digimon Agumon and Gatomon." She place a sandwich in her mouth. "How about you tell me the story."

Tai coughed and began to tell the story, leaving out the more, embarresing moments of it. Hoping that Gatomon and Agumon knew when to keep their mouths shit and tell anyone abouit the time he had to spend as a mini girl in a princess dress.

Grinning rather loudly, Gatomon and Agumon struggled to avoid laughing as they heard Tai try and tell the story without makinga fool of himself or Kari, somehting which simply screamed of a twisted truth no matter how hard he tried to make it sound like it was real.

Staringa the boy, Waizuma rose a single eyebrown and looked from Tai over to Kari. "Well, that was interesting, but do you two think you will tell me the real version?" The last was added in a dry voice as she tapped a finger on the table.


	3. Chapter 03

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

3

"That is the truth," Agumon said as he broke out in laugher.

"Well then if you ever find the D.M.D. I would not mind using

it on Naimon and Toshi," Waizuma said, "They need to learn a

lesion." She turn to look at Tai, "Now you understand you

can only be a dragon if you're going to stay here right?"

"Yes mam," Tai said.

"Good, I have chores and your four have some time to play,"

Waziuma said.

"Tai, Kari are you here? Me and Patamon are here to see you,"

Davis said in his Veemon body.

Looking over at the digimon and human turned digimon, Tai

waved at them with a look of embarrassment. "Um, just in case

you're wondering about it, I didn't invite them."

Waizuma nodded as she stood up and looked down at Davis and

Patamon. "Well, you're more then welcome, as long as you help

do the chores around here, and don't mess up the living room."

Grinning at the horrified look on Davis face at the word

chores, Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon jumped down form the

table and walked over to join the boy turned digimon and his

girlfriend Patamon. "Come on, the more we are, the faster

we'll get done."

Patamon fell over. "Thanks for the common sense," Patamon said.

Davis walk up to Gennai and start to rub his girlfriends.

"Well lets get to work," Davis said. They to clean the room. Soon

them smiled at the room before them. "It's clean enough to eat

off…everything."

Waziuma walk up. "Well I was thinking of just cleaning the floor

but I like this more. You can play if you want."

"Thanks," Tai and Kari said, "Lets go," They cheered. Tai grab

Agumon and drag him out side and Kari did the same with Gatomon.

Several Hours later, Tai and Kari walked back into the house to

see Haruka sitting at the desk in her room, working on her

homework while listing to some soft music. "So, how were you day?"

Kari said as she jumped up to see what the girl was working on.

Moving over to the bed, Tai settle under the covers and curled

up, simply lying there while he listen to the music and Haruka and

his Sister talking. "You know Kari, for some reason I'm starting

to wonder how Palmon and Gabumon are feeling right now, not to

mention Matt and Mimi?"

"They were change back," Agumon said. As he and Gatomon walk in.

"Wow your partners," Haruka said with a smile.

"You saw they were changing back," Kari said, "What do you mean?"

"They are normal," Gatomon said.

"Like you, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"No Gennai made it where I can digivolve into an orange gatomon,"

Agumon said. I want to see that.

"I want to see that," Haruka said as she holds up Tai's digivice.

She watches as Agumon digivolve to Gold Gatomon. She turns to look at

Tai. "Tai you're okay?"

"Yhea, I felt an energy changing me," Tai said.

Kari looked over at Tai when he spoke, a mixture of a puzzled and

concerned look on her face as she moved her right hand down to her

own digivice. "You sure, maybe it was just a small wind that hit

you."

Shaking his head as he heard Kari's doubt, Tai looked over at Kari

with a serious look on his face. "No, I really did feel energy,

but I don't know what it was, or what caused it."

Smiling as she turned to look at Tai, Haruka held out the digivice

again and smiled at her friends. "Maybe you can digivolve as well,

wanna find out?"

Shaking his head as he heard Kari's doubt, Tai looked over at

Kari

with a serious look on his face. "No, I really did feel an

energy,

but I don't know what it was, or what caused it."

Smiling as she turned to look at Tai, Haruka held out the

digivice

again and smiled at her friends. "Maybe you can digivolve as

well,

wanna find out?"

Staring a bit at the digivice, Tai finally nodded as he

looked at Haruka before him. "Okay, but it better be a good

one, you hear me."

"Yeah, yeah." Haruka replied in a tired voice before focusing

on making the dragon boy digivolve. "Here goes nothing."

Glowing bright white, Tai slowly floated up into the air as a

pink sphere formed around him, his body twisting as he began

to change shape. "Taimon digivolve too... Taikarimon!"

Landing on the ground, Tai face took on a horrified

expression as he stared at his new body. "Noo! I look like

Kari did four years ago!"

"Hey!" Kari yelled out as she glared at Tai from where she

sat on the ground. "I was cute four years ago."

"You turn," Haruka said pointing Tai's digivice at Kari.

"Karimon digivolve to Karitaimon," Kari yell as she glowed and

was replacing by a humanoid. "Wow, I luck just like Tai four

years ago," She said, "But He did have armor and dragon tail

and wings." Kari look at Tai. He was in her body with an armor

skirt, and pink tail and wings. Kari made a smiled as she

said, "So little sister what do you want to do?"

"Get back to my rookie form," Tai said as he pulled the skirt

down, "and find a way back into my human body. Since we can

become champions, It may be say to go to the Digi-World.

"My first time to the Digi-World," Haruka cheered.

Soon they were in the Digi-World and Haruka was on Tai and

Kari. "Nice going," Tai said as Haruka got up.

"It was my first time," Haruka said, "Where are we?"

"I don't know but I hear voices this way," Tai said.


	4. Chapter 04

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

4

Arriving at the beach, Tai stopped and sighed loudly as he felt

the hot rays of the sun hitting him, the wind whipping through his

hair and wings amd the smeel of the water hit him. "Yeah, I could

relally go for a nice day at the beach, soaking up some trays and

looking a the local digimons." The last was added as Tai stared at

a group of Liyllymon's walking past them, a few of them looking a

thim and giggling as he smiled to them.

"Pervert!" Kari yelled as she smacked him on the back of his

head, sending Tai flying out into the water with a scream. Huffing

a bit form her attack, Kari turned around to look at Haruka, she

gave a small bow. "I'm so sorry for that, but it seems my brother

has a one track mind when it comes down to a few things."

"Tai remember you not really a digimon," Haruka said. Kari smiled

at a few Agumon that walk by here. "Kari you need to remember

you're not a digimon."

"I finally get to meet you Haruka,"

"Gennai," Tai said. Kari turn from looking at some gomamons.

"You made them into dragon," Haruka said.

"Not completely," Gennai said, "I made Tai and Kari take on

dragons. You Tai and Kari ancestor was a dragon called Yagami. He

die but his blood travel the time unnoticed until Tai and Kari.

They were given his power but frist they need to take a dragon

body. I just the lose dragon in them and made it take form. There

is two other things I need to tell you. Tai and Kari you can take

the body from the other. Tai you can become the pink female dragon

and Kari you can become the male dragon. Also Yagami was reborn as

a powerful creature in the Digi-World."

Tai nodded as he sat on the sand, his eyes wandering over to look at

the female digimons from time to time, but he forced them back to

stare at Gennai and listen to his story. "Okay, so we try and find

this dragon and ask him why we are need to protect Haruka and from

what." Lookingf rom Gennai to Kari and haruka, he sighed a bit. "Not

that I don't want an adventure to go through, I just hope it not

someone like Myotismon again, I'm getting really fed up with the rue

all worlds types."

Haruka looked a bit puzzled as she stared at Tai and Kari.

"Myotismon, who is this person, I don't think I have ever heard of

him."

Kari shivered as she turned to look at Haruka. "You should be happy

for that, cause if there's one thing I have learned form all of

this, it's the fact that Myotismon is nothing but bad trouble all

around."

Haruka watch as Kari giggle at some patamons looking at her. "Stop

flirting."

"Kari way can you flirt and I can't?" Tai asked.

"I want to try this," Haruka lifted up Tai's digivice. "Taimon side

digivolve," She said. She watch as Tai turn into a pink dragon copy

of Kari." Tai look at the group of patamons. One said that there

were now two cuties. Tai blush and turn her head as she giggles

just like Kari. Tai could not help it at what on of the cute

patamon said. "I need to get you two out of here before you start

to date," Haruka said picking up both dragons. "Come one we need to

find the Yagami?"

"He may not be a digimon," Gennai said.

Tai and Kari looked over at Gennai, both f then having a rather

nannoyed look on their faces. "So, he may or may not be a digimon,

and you don't know where he is?" Tai mumbled as he avoided looking

at the Patamon's staring at him and Kari. "Gennai, how are we going

to find someone in the digital world when we don't know what he

looks like?"

Coughing a bit, Gennai reache dout and grabbed kAri digivice. "Well,

I could upload a program into this digivice that would try and trace

non digital power signatures, but it will only work if he's not a

digimon." Lookinga bit more ol as he spoke, Gennai turned to look at

them with a more serious expression. "If he's a digimon, you

digivices should react to him, since you're related with him through

your blood."

"So if notg digivice makes a lot of noise, it means we found him as

a digimon." Kari said as she looked at Gennai as he uploaded the new

program. "But if only my digivice makes a lot of noise, he's nearby

in a non digimon shape."

They travel to the place Gennai told them where Yagami rested.

They walk into the cave. Inside it look just like a modern house

but for the missing TV and computer. "Those whose wish to see the

great dragon Yagami the key can be found in the Den of Shadow."

"What do we do," Kari asked.

"What else search," Haruka said. Haruka walk to the sofa and

started to search it over while Kari flew around the wall looking

for anything. Tai flew to a book case. He look at the books.

"Found it," Tai called as he grabs the book and pulled it off the

self. Tai flew to Haruka, drop the book into Haruka's hands and

then landed on her shoulder.

"Now we need to find the door," Kari said.

Staring down at the book, Haruka stared at the book and shook head

as she put it away. "Okay, we'll spread out and look for the door

okay?"

"Right?" Tai and Kari answered as they sporead out to search the

room more carefully.

"Found it." Kari yelled as she pulled the carpet off the floor and

pointed at a finbely cut door built into the ground itself. "I

think this is it."

Grabbing a hold of the door, Tai and KAri pulled as hard as they

could on it, smirkinga bit as the door cracked open and le tout a

breath of musty air from the underside. "Yuck, smells like one of

moms cooking experiments." Tai munmble das he held a clawed hand

onto his nose.

Next to him, Haruka and Kari did the same as they started to walk

down into the next part of the cave.

They enter the chamber with the podium in the center. "Sorry about

the smell but I don't have a maid. Anyway take the plate from stand

and go on."

Haruka walked over to stare down at the plate. "Well, that was

rather, unexpected." She mumbled as she picked up the plate,

staring at it in a confused manner.

"I'll say." Tai added as he stopped to look around the room some

more. "I was expecting a fight, a trap or some kind of test, not

just walking out in a empty room to find what we're look for so

easily." Barely hiding the annoyed tone as he spoke, Tai kicke

dthe floor and turned to leave.

Kari, smiling a bit lande dnext to him and pattered his back.

"Look at this way, we get something easy, which means we'll find

Yagami even faster, and get to return to save the world a bit

more quickly."

Tai, still feeling a bit let own, gave a weak grin at her. "I

guess you're right,s till, i wouldn't have minded another test."

When they came to the light chamber, they heard, "Enter the hall

to have you true light." They did only they enter the hall where

the left the smiling plate but a sad plate is in the other hole.

Soon the wall shatter. The three walk down the hall.

"Eeal a ghost," Haruka yelled pointing at a haft faded

dragonhead. his face look just like Kari or Tai's.

"I am the Yagami," the dragon said, "You are here to learn about

the darkness before you?"

"Yes," Tai said.

"I fought it many years ago," Yagami said, "I could not win over

it."

"If you can't win who can we?" Kari asked.

"I did gave my life to weaken it," Yagami said, "You two can

win."

Tai nodded and then stopped as a very good question popped into

his head. "Um, just who and what are we going to fight?"

The dragon head gave a deep sound as sif it was thinking a bit

over the question. "The last battle with it, I destroyed it's

body, so I would guess it's just a solid as me."

"We mean, we're going to fight a ghost?" Haruka almost yelled as

she stepped back from the dragon head in shock. "I'm scared of

ghosts."

Kari, nodded as she stoo looked a bit scared at the thought of

fighting something like a ghost. "I agree with her, fighting evil

digimon and darkness yes, ghost I'm not so wild about facing

okay."

"I'm all for fighting that if I can win," Tai said.

"He seek to make a body," Yagami said, "You must make it as weak a

possible and stop his plans."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Kari asked.

"Yes," the dragon head said, "I don't know if he is the powerful

one or there is another more powerful."

"Well I say we need to get home I need a shower," Tai said, "I

still can feel that leomon's kiss."

"Okay," Haruka said, "But I need to help because you both can't

hold soap."

"No way." Tai almost yelled at the thought of having to take a bath

in the same rooma s both KAri and HAruka, the idea making him blush

somewhat. "No way, are you or Kari taking a bath anyhere near me."

Staring at him in a funny way, Haruka shook her head and stood up.

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice is it?" she added as

she turne dto leave the maze. "As long as you are a digimon, you're

my partner, and should therefore always listen to what I say."

"Hello, human turne dinto a digimon here." Tai almost yelled back as

he pointed at himself while standing in front of her. "Your mom

alrady gave me a long talk of what I should and shouldn't do aroudn

you, and taking a bath with you is one of the things she'll kill for

doing."

Standing on the side, KAri shook her head as she looekd at each of

them. "Um, will the two of you please calm down?"

"Stay out of this!" Both Tai and Haruka yelled back at her as they

resumed their little argument.

"And I don't nned your help!" Tai yelled at Haruka as Kari whimpere

dove rtheir outburst at her.

Glaring even harder at him, Haruak grabbed a black pen form her

pocket and quickly poke dhim all over his face and back with it,

making him look like he had a strange sickness. "There, try and get

those off, if you can, I'll accept the fact that you don't need my

help." Smirking at him, Haruka calmly crossed her arms.

"You..." Tai started as he began to shake with anger at what she had

done. "You stupid idiotic brat!" Yellling out the words as loudly as

he could, Tai quickly ran past her and started to fly out of the

house.

"Wait." dropping the black marker and running after him, Haruka

stopped when Tai stood completely still at her yell, his back to

her. "Tai?"

Glaring at her as he turned around to face her, Tai gave a loud

snorth in annoyance at the way both she and her mothe rhad spoken to

him in the last few hours. "Look, I'm a human right, so treat me

like one, not like a pet, I agree along with Kari to pose at your

digimon partner, but I never said I really was your partner, so tone

down the owner pet stuff okay." Flapping his wings, Tai lifted off

form the tup and flew over her head and out the door. "Besides, I

don't need your help, I already figured how to get this stuff off

without your help."

Looking a bit shocked at the way Tai had spoken to her, Haruka

slowly turne dto follow after him as he flew out her window and into

the air, setting a course for the school she went too. "Hey, get

back here, Tai!!"

Flying through the air, Tai stopped as he noticed something down on

the ground, more precisely, he spotted school outdoor swimming pool,

the water blinnking up at him as he began to fly down towards water.

"Stupid girla nd her marker." Tai muttered as he noticed the dots

all over him as he landed in the water, diving down under it before

he kicked off and began to float back up again, stopping at the

surface of it to smile. "Yes, I still know how to swim in this

form."

Swimming a bit back and fourth, Tai finally stopped and began to rub

his arms and legs, washing away the markers as fast as he could,

along with the dirt and grime, smirkingas he thought of how the

school would react to finding their pool filled with the dirt he was

washing off at the moment. Feeling clean again and fre of the marker

points, Tai swam over to rest on the side of the pool, sighing as he

waited for the setting sun to dry him.

He flew back to Haruka wanted to say his sorry. When he got back,

Haruka grab him in a hug. "Tai I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to

get angry I just wanted to help, " Haruka said. She smelled Tai.

"you smell like dry pool water. Lets get that off you." She took Tai

to the bath tube. "What ever was in theat pool made your coat dull.

We're not leaving here until you shin like the treasure you are."

Tai look up to see one of those shower heads that you can take off

the. Haruka got to work spraying Tai and rubbing him. "Here's a

black mark one your back. I'm sorry about putting them one you. I

just wanted to show you that you can't take care of yourself in you

current body. I guess I went over board."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Tai said, "It's just I want to take

care of myself and well I guess I need you help unlace I want to fly

all over the city it find something."

Haruka press Tai's wet body to hers as she hugs Tai. With a tear,

She said, "I was afraid something would happen to you or someone

will take you. After all it's my job to protect and care for you."

Tai, grinning in a funny and rather stupid way, slowly pushed

himself away from her. "Um well, I think it goes the other way you

know, I'm the digimon, and should protect you." Looking up at her

with a big smile, Tai grinned and then looked downa t her shirt.

"Um, you migth want to get a towl you know."

Looking down at herself, Haruka grinned as she turne da bit red.

"Um, you're right." Slowly turning aroudn, she grabbed a towel and

wrapped it around herself, and her wet shirt. "Tai... Do you think,

we're ready to face this evil, what ever it is?"

Tai, sinking back down into the water, settled in to enjoy it, his

thougths going over Haruka's question in his mind. "I think we are,

but really, I want us to get stronger, if there's one thing i have

learned as digi destined over the years." Tai started as he pulled

himself up ove rthe side of the tub and stared at the girl smiling

at him. "It that one can never be too prepared, and rushing into

things is never that smart in the end."

Smiling a bit, Hruka stood up and lifted up a spare towl. "Okay, do

you want to dry yourself, or should I help you with that?" Smiling

as she asked, Haruka held out the towl for Tai to stare at.

"I guess I need your help," Tai said. He start to shake as coldness

dance over his skin.

"Okay," Haruka said with a smiled and rap Tai in the towl. He

started to rub Tai and using what she

learned about where Kari like to be rubbed. Soon Tai gave off an

almost purring like sound. When Tai was clean enough She carry Tai

to the living room where is sister was palying with a small soccer

ball. Tai smiled and flew over to her.

"So," Kari said, "Do you under stand that Gennai just brought out

the dragon in us and that you can't do much with out help?" Tai

nodded yes and went after the ball.

Having played a game of dragon soccer for a few hours, Tai and Kari

began to calm down, feeling just how much their adventure that day

had drained them of energy. Dragging themselves into the house, Tai

looke daorudn and spotted Haruka sitting inside her room, and doing

what looked like her homework.

Waling into the room, and not flying, Tai quickly jumped up onto the

desk and looked down at what she was writing, smiling a bit as he

spotted the familair page of math book he had been forced to read

once. "So, are you getting anywhere with it?" Tai asked as he

settled down to watched her.

Shrugging a bit and looking at a rather hard part of it, Haruka

sighed and settled back into the the chiar. "Well, I could do a lot

better, but I think I understand some of it." The last was mumbled

as she stared at the numbers and words, feeling every bit as tired

as Kari and Tai did. "But I'm getting close to having finished it."

Closing her eyes as she spoke, Haruka opened them again when she

didn't get any answer, her eyes moving down to stare into the

sleeping face of Tai. "So much for having someont to talk too,

still, getting some rest would be good for both of us."

Haruka drop her pencial and carry Tai and Kari to their small bed.

She wrap them in a blanket and went back to her homework. "How do

the handle having a partner and still get their school work done?"

Haruka asked herself, "That's it. Tai can do my hom work for me.

That is if he can hold a pencial."

Waizuma sat in her favorte chair. Sh felt at peace haft a day with

two new dragons that seam to run on solar power. She open an old

book at started to read her favoret story about a dragon called

Yagami.

Later that night, jumping from rooftop to the other, a large

wolf-man like shadow could briefly be seen outlined against the moon

as it passed over a small house, stopping on the falt part of the

roof to look aroudn the area. "Where are those two, I've been

searching non stop for days now without finding a trace." Hanging

his head down Yamainu sighed loudly. "Tokage is gonna mock me for

this, i know it, and Kotori, she'll be so dissapointed in me."

At the same time, in te othe end of the area, Tai and Akri looked

form their sleeping spot, both of them looking towards the far off

wall in the room as a chill ran down their backs. "Kari, can you

feel that?" Tai mumbled as he turned to look a this sister.

"What do we do," Kari asked.

"Wait and hope they don't find us," Tai said, "Tomorrow, we'll get

Haruka to help us to search for any infromation about what

happening."

"So we just let it get away," Kari said.

"And do what let them know that we're no to them," Tai said, "Trust

me I know what rushing can do."

Feeling the darkness grow, both Tai and Kari looked up as they felt

it pass over the house and towards the other end of the area, the

very faint sound of footsteps coming from outside when it passe dthe

house. "Okay, so they're looking for us." Tai mumbled as he settled

back into the chair. "That means the enermy knows of our link with

Yagami and that we can stop him."

Kari, nodding in response, sighed a bit as she held a hand up to her

head. "In other words, heøs got friends or servants out looking for

us, and if he's anything like the othe rbad guys we have faced in

the past, he will be trying everything to find us or force us into

showing ourselves."

Tai, dropping back down on the bed, sighed deeply as what that could

mean became clear to him. "Let's just hope he leaves our friends out

of it." Tao spoke with a hint of concern. "I don't want to face

another battle with a friend or family memeber being used as a

hostage."

Kari nodded and said, "There nothing we can do right now so lets

sleep." The two dragons retrun to their dreams.

The next morning, Waizuma cooked as Haruka chased two dragons

around. They played keep away with Haruka's most loved hair piece.

She was engre as she charge after the digimons.

Haruka's brother and is digimons watch the dragons playing as they

ready their plan of revange.

"They got to pay for what they did to us." Toshi mumbled as he played

aroudn with the cards he had gotten his hands on, the deck still

mostly unused as he had only gotten a chance to check out the

strenght card, but never used it as Tai had run away before they

could even fight. "Somehow, we have to get them to fight with us."

Naimon nodded as well, rubbinga hand on his cheek and cusring the

fect that he had once again been forced into taking a bath the night

before, even gotten shampoo and other sweet smeeling stuff rubbed

into it. "YEah, but how, everytime we tied, they run away or attack

us efore we even have a chance to respond."

"Naimon, you just don't get it, they are two agains one, we need to

even out things" Eyes glinting evilly, Toshi smirked as he stood up

from where he sat. "What we need is an ally, someone who is willing

to help us trash those two."

"I know how about Rent-an-Alliy," Naimon said.

"No," Toshi, "Who do we another digimons."

"Lets go to the Digi-World and get one," Naimon said.

"No," Toshi said.

"Too bad we can't just take one of thems as a hostage and force the

other to fight," Naimon said, "Or we cold make you a digimon."

"That's a great ideal," Toshi said.

"So how do we make you a digimon, Toshimon?" Naimon asked.

Toshi slowly stopped his maniac laughter and turned to stare down at

his partner. "Um, I'm not really sure, but we'll find a way."

Nodding, Naimon stood up as well and began to walk after Toshi as

they left the room. "So, have you come up with a way yet?"

"Silence, I'm thinking." Hori responded as he stopped to lean on the

wall. "I got it, well sort of." Toshi almost yelled as he pushed away

form the wall, the dark glint back in his eyes. "The internet,

someone has to know how to make a digimon,if not, we can always try

to ake one anyway."

"Okay, but where should we look on the net." Naimon asked as he

rubbe dthe sid eof his head.

"Simple, the places where Diaboromon was last seen, there has to be

traces of his digi code left." Toshi grinned as he rubbed his hands

together while making his way towards his computer.

Toshi smiled at the progress he made on the computer. He had almost

done with the digi DNA when Haruka pop up behind him. "What's yhea

doing brother?" Haruka asked as she grab Toshi.

"Go away," Toshi said.

"What's yhea doing," Haruka asked.

"I'm trying to make a digimon on the computer," Toshi said.

"Okay," Haruka said as she stood up, "Just check it for viruses."

"Look Naimon a digi-egg," Toshi said with a smile.

"How are you going to bring it to the real world?" Naimon asked.

"Ummmm...." Toshi started as he looked at the digi egg on is screen,

the white sheell covered with blue dots making a few funny shaking

motions. "Wait, the Digivice, we can go to the digital world with

it, maybe we can bring it out with it."

Naimon, looking a bit unsure, shrugged as he reache dodwn and

picked uphis partner digivice, handing over the thing with a bit of

fear on his face. "Okay, as long as you knwow hat you're doing."

"Here goes nothing." Toshi almost shouted as he stood up, pointing

his digivice at the computer screen with the digi egg on it. "Digi

egg come out!!"

The egg hit Toshi in the face and he fell to the ground. "You're a

father," Naimon said, "That so great."

"It would be better if it came ready to fight," Toshi said. He stop

to ssee Tai flew in hold Haruka's diary. "Did I just see an oragne

dragon holding my sister book of private thought's."

"Nope, just Taimon holding a book," Naimon said.

"After him," Toshi yelled.

Haruka sat on the couch. She love having two digimons but just hate

how they love to run around with her things.

Turning her head at the sudden sound of someone yelling, Haruka

blinked when Tai flew past her door with her dairy in his hands, a

grin on his face as he ducked a tennis ball getting tossed at him,

then Naimon and Toshi rushed past her door well, yelling curses

after Tai. "EHy, what's going on?"

Walking over to look out the door, She gave a loud scream when KAri

popped up in the opening, staring at her with the same look of

puzzlent the human girl ha dhad just a few moment ago. "What's up

with Tai and Toshi?" Kari asked as she flew over to stare down at

Haruka still lying on the ground. "Toshi claiming Tai stole you

dairy, and Naimon's yelling something digieggs and extra

teammates."

"Tai has my dairy!" Hrruka yelled as she jumped up, her eyes glowing

with anger as he grabbed Kari and the digivices. "No one lays thei

hands on my dairy but me." Stoming out of the door, she stopped when

she noticed Tai flying in a circle just out of Toshi's and Naimon's

reach. "Tai, give me back my Dairy, now!!" Looking back at KAri,

Haruka held up the D3 and grinned. "Kari digivovle and get back my

dairy."

Out side Toshi leap for Tai and drag him to the ground. "Got you

Taimon," Toshi said with a smiled. He pulled the book from Tai. He

smiled as he ready himself to read his sister intoughts. Inside he

found just blank pages. "What the?"

"I made Haruka a dairy so I can say sorry," Tai said. (Mainor Pair

moment or he starting to understand how to be a partner digimon)

"Stuped lizard," Toshi yelled as he chock Tai.

"Put him down," Kari yelled as hovered them them. Naimon jump at

her. Kari draw her sword. "Courageous light." Kari swing her sword

sending a wave of energy at Naimon. He slammed into the ground.

Kari turn to Toshi and said, "Give me him and the book."

"Go ahead," Toshi said. He place Tai in Kari's arms and drop the book

next time him.

Kira flew back to Haruka and said, "I got them."

"Good," Haruka said. He look at Tai. "I can't believe you took my

dairy. You better hope you did damage it." Haruka look at the book.

"This isn't mine."

"I made it for you," Tai said, "you know to say sorry for not

listening to you."

Blushing a bit, Haruka quickly turnd away from the glaring eyes of

Toshi and the curios look she was getting from KAri. "Um, thank you

Taimon." Steppng away, she quickly ran into the house again, locking

the doo rinto her room while she tried to get over the shiock of

getting a gift from a boy, weell digimnon or whatever he was at the

moment.

Tai, also blushing a bit took the time to escape from Kari and

quickly made his way into the house as well, hoping to escape from

the questions he just knew Kari would be ready to ask him. Landing

on the couch, Tai snorted a bit as he settled down to relax while he

waited for Haruka to come back out of her room. "Hmph, Stupid Toshi."

Glaring out at the arguing boy and his sister, he narrowed his eyes.

"If it wasn't for them, I could have given HAruka that dairy without

getting into this mess."

"What mees?" Waizuma asked as she looked downa t Tai, a curios look

on her face when she notice dthe blush on his face. "Okay, what did

you do." Looking closer at him when he blushed even harder, her eyes

narrowed as she picked him up by the tail. "Okay, spill it, and you

better tell me the truth, cause if you don't." Waixuma added as she

held up her fist in front of Tai's face.

"Ah." Tai mumbled as he looked into her face and then close dhis

eyes with a loud sigh. "Well, It's kind of complicated."

Eyes still narrowed, Waizuma moved her hold on Tai from his tail

down to his neck. "SOunds like this is a conversation that is going

to be between the two of us alone."

"Well," Tai said, "I though about what if Agumon actted the way I

acted to Haruka. I made a dairy for her. So its not a complicated."

Kari flew up to them in her rookie form. "Toshi changing me again.

Waziuma could please make a rule about fighting or something."

Haruka walk out of her room. "Can I speak to Tai?"

"Sure honey," Waziuma said, "Come on Kari lets talk to Toshi

sometimes that boys go to far."

In Haruka's room, Tai sat on the bed and looked everywhere but in

Haruka's direction, wanting to avoid the blush he knew would creep

up on his face if he did, mostly form the fact that they would be

talking about the dairy he had given her, the book held in her hand.

Still, staying quiet was starting to get on his neves, and he really

should say something, if only to make sure he got the first word.

"So..."

Haruka, blinked as she noticed Tai say something, and thens top, a

faint blush clear on his face as he continued to satre at the wall

in silence again, the same silence that was starting to annoy her

asw ell, enough that she was starting to fumble aroudn with the book

in her hands, wishing for anything to happen, for him to finsh what

he had started to say. "So..."

"Yeah" Tai added as he shot a quick look over at her, still failing

to come up with anything to say at all, but if he didn't say

something soon, Waizuma and Kari would be back to spy on them, and

he would really feel stupid for bieng this way. "Do you... like the

dairy?"

"Yes I do," Haruka said, "Why did you give it to me?"

"Not llistening to you," Tai said, "I got the feeling that I did

something bad when I didn't listen to you. AS time went on, The

feelling got worst."

"So you wanted to do something to make up for it," Haruka said. Tai

nodded. "Well," Haruka said before grabing Tai. She rolled Tai into

his back. She started to rub Tai's belly. Tai smiled.

"Hey," Kari said as she flew into the room. "I want rubs," She said

as she landed on the bed. Haruka used her other hand to rub Kari.

"So when do want to rescearch?"

"I was think of finding someone to help use," Haruka said, "Some one

to help us. A team. Who do we know that can do magic?"

"Well, there was Wizardmon, but he gone." Kari mumbled as she looked

away, hiding the sadness she felt when speaking about it. "Othe

rthen that, we're not sure, mos to four digimosn are combat or

defense types, Ii don't think we have a single magic user at all."

Tai, looking up from his belly rub, shrugged a bit as he looked over

at KAri. "Well, maybe there's one among the friends we made while

traviling the digital world." Thinking a bit hard, Tai close dhis

eyes as he went over the number of Digi Destine dhe had met on the

world tour, and what he had heard from the others. "Maybe, there's

one among the International digi destined, but it's goin g to be

hard to get them show up for this."

"Izzy might know." Kari said as she settled down for a little nap,

her eyes looked at Tai and Haruka. "Then again, it migth not be wise

to get the others involved in this."

"I don't want to know what Matt will do to me," Tai said, "Instead

of making a team, I say we find out how they'll make a body. THey

may be others trying to stop it."

"Where do we start?" Kari asked.

"The net," Haruka said, "I'll search while you two take a nap."

"What is it, Kotori?" The haft-lizard asked as he enter a large room

full of books or scrolls

"I know how to bring the master back," Kotori said, "There six gems.

Each one make eather a head, arms, legs or body. Using the gems we

will be able to combine elements into a part of the body."

"So we must get the gems and the best element for the master,"

Tokage said, "We will leave at once. Where is the first gem."

"Japan, in a museum," Kotori said.

"Great." Tokage said in a sarcastic voice while dropping down in a

chair next to Kotori. "Send Yamainu to do will ya, I'm far to budy

with planning the destuction of the whuman armies to deal with it."

Kotori glared at the half lizard with a frown on her face. "And he's

busy looking for those brats, like the master ordered." Her voice

was just as sarcastic as his was.

"Then I guess it's up to you to get them." Tokage repied as he

leaned back and closed his eyes, ignoring the sudden feel of

Kotori's anger right next to him. "Just make sure you're not as

worthless in finding those things, or you might just end up getting

replaced."

"Fine." Kotori spat at the half lizard, her eyes hlaf close din

anger. "I'll go and secure the element, and when I have revived the

master, I'll have him turn you back into a normal lizard." Not even

looking back at Tokage, Kotori left the room, slamming the door

behind her.

"Stupid bird" Tokage mumbled as he looked down at the mass of books

and scrolls, his eyes hlaf closed as he began to drift off into a

quick nap. "Both you and Yamainu are fools, I'll let both of you do

the hard work, and then, I'll step in, finish both of you off and

take thbe credit for killing off the brats and getting him a new

body."

TK look at the other DD. "Did you find anything on Tai or Kari?" He

asked.

"Nothing," Izzy said, "It's like they vanished."

"They must be somewhere," Matt said, "Where have we search?"

"We just look around town," Yoli said, "What the matter?"

"Something ups," TK said, "I can feel it."

"Lets find their parents and search the digi-World for them," Matt

said.

"Don't forget Gennai," Cody said.

GEnnai, sneaky old man in the digital world, silentæly ate his

popcorn as he used his very well hidden camera to spy on the Digi

Destined, feeling that such a drastic thing would be nessesary, and

it also providing him with a free saop opera in the case of Ken and

Yolie and Matt and Sora. "Hmm, seems the other have decided to look

for them, but, to protect them, I must make sure they don't ind Tai

and LAri until the time is right."

"Then use the pointless quests plan Gennai." A male voice said as a

nearby computer let up with an image from the real world. "I'm

keeping an eye on the kids and Haruka, but if the others show up

now, their powers could lead the evil right to them."

Looking at the screen with a serious face, Gennai nodded as he

reache dover and picked up the large amount of papers from his desk.

"Okay, Dad!" Gennai smirked from behind the papers when he heard his

creator mumbled something about AI's and debugging. Then he focused

on the number of quests he had come up with. "Well, here's one, go

to the Capital of CPu and bring back a digiegg, or maybe the search

the coasts of Server for signs of Tai and KAri."

As Haruka search the web as Tai and Kari hit a ball back a forth

when they heard a knock on the window. Tai flew over to it and open

it to see Agumon and Gatomon. Tai smiled and did his best to hug

them.

Kari flew up and asked, "We why you two here?"

"We got borad at home so we came here," Gatomon said, "So what

happen since we were here last?"

"We digivolve," Tai said, "and found out why we are digimons but I

don't know if we can tell you."

Gatomon pounce on Tai and pin him. "Why," Gatomon asked.

"There an evil ghost that want a body and it up to Kari and me to

stop it," Tai said.

"Well we're going to help," Agumon said.

Kari look at the only human in the room and asked, "Is that alright

Haruka?"

Looking back at them, the red haired girl gave a small smile as she

stared at the pleading looks on both Gatomon and Agumon's face.

"Sure, besides, we might need some help sooner or later."

Tai, looking at Kari finally shrugged a bit and sat down on the

floor. "Well, I guess they're going then, but try to saty seriuos,

this is ging to be a tough battle."

Agumon, walking over to Tai, nodded as he sat down on the floor as

well, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "So, if it's going to be a hard

battle, that means you should train some more."

"Huh?" Looking at Agumon, Tai suddenly felt like he had stepped into

something he couldn't control. "Are you sure, we did train rather

hard last week, and if anything goes wrong, we can just have you

warp digivovle into Wargreymon."

Haruka, sitting in the chair, looked at Tai with a thoughtful look

on her face. "Well, that might not be so wise, you might get hurt

pretty badly, and without you, how should Agumon digivovle?"

Tai, giving her a quick look, sighed as he notice dit wasn't just

her looking at him, but all the others in the room as well. "Okay,

but go easy on us will ya."

"Don't worry Tai, I've been reading this manga, and I'm dying to try

out some of those training idead they have" Agumon said as he walked

out of the room, stopping when he noticed Kari looking at him. "I

needed something to do besides eating and sleeping whenever he were

busy or at school."

"Now we need to dig a pit, fill it with hungry lions, an push Tai

and Kari into it with food tied to them," Gatomon said.

"You can't do that do that to Tai and Kari," Haruka said, "Beside it

time to sleep. While I'm at school you can train." She walk to her

bed and turn off the light

In the morning, "I'm late !" Haruka yelled as she ran from the

house.

Tai watch the red head ran out of the house. "So now what do we do?"

he asked.

"Train," Gatomon said.

Kari's face twist her face at the though of the training they plan.

"I think that we need to fin someone to help us," She said, "There

must be a group that been preparing for this day."

Tai, looking at her nodded in reply as he went over the suggestion,

then he got a bit of a concerned look on his face as he turned to

stare at Kari fully. "I agree with you on that, but, just where are

we going to find them?"

Kari, looking just as puzzled, finally turned to satre around the

room. "Well, we could try and ask around, maybe see if someone on

the internet knows about this."

Tai, frowning even more, finally shrugged as he walked over to the

door leading out into the garden. "It's worth a try, but I warn you,

I'm not so good with that online group stuff."

Kari, staring at Tai shook he rhead and walked out the door right

behind him. "That's alright, I know how to use them, they come in

handy when you want to know ho to solve a homework problem or two."


	5. Chapter 05

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

5

Tai, trying to think of a reply, stopped as he noticed Agumon and

Gatomon smirking from up ahead. Already, they managed to mark off a

small square area with four pieces of string tied to a few sticks.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked as he watched Agumon and Gatomon

whispering together.

Looking up at the question, Gatomon smirked as she walked over with

Agumon and jumped into the circle. "It's quiet simple Tai, so far

both of you have only tried to fight alone, so this time, we're

going to try a two on two fighting round." Tai shivered a bit at the

words as he also saw the glint in Gatomon's eyes. "First team to get

the other teams member knocked out of the ring three times wins."

Tai, looking a girl felt all hope fade from him as his own digimon

partner smirked at him in much the same way as Gatomon had just

done. "Great, we've dead."

Kari, looking up at Tai at his outburst, smiled a bit. "Come on Tai,

how bad can it be?"

Moments later, Tai was slamed onto Kari. "And you wonder how bad it

could be well is this bad enough?"

Kari push Tai off her a said, "I need to start the search. Have fun

training." She quickly flew off.

"Well since you're the only one then I guess we could do some two on

one training," Gatomon said.

"Great," Tai said as he got back into the ring.

Meanwhile, Kari sat at Haruka computer. She found it hard moving

the mouce in her new body. After wondering for a while, she came to

the Sora's father's webpage. She found a place called "Ask the Prof.

"Worth a shoot," Kari said as she place to paws on the mouce and

push it. She hoved over the keypa pressing the buttons. She look at

the message she wrote:

I writing a story about a ghost demon wanting a creat a new body is

the any leagens about it?

Kari smiled at the message and sent it on its way. She flew back to

other when she found Tai wresting Tai as Agumon sat out sie the

ring. "Some one on one?" Kari asked landed next to Agumon.

"No," Agumon said, "Some two on one. Tai already got me out and now

he's trying to fight with Gatomon. I gotten good. So how about some

one on one?"

"Sure" Kari replied as she began to get ready to fight. "But no

special attacks okay." Smirking a bit, Agumon nodded before he

ducked down and kicked her legs out from under her, sending her

fyling fice firs tinto the grass. "Hey!"

Looking down at her, Agumon grinned as he warmed up a fireball. "You

can't expect your enermy to give up an advantage just because you

feel like it." letting the fireblal fly, Agumon nodded as kari

jumped up over it. "Now, show me your special attacks."

In the ring, Tai grunted as Gatomon kciked him for the tenth time in

a row, sneding him ove rinto the ring corner to recover a bit

befrore her ducke dto avoid a paw puch aimed at his head. "Hey."

Still moving backwars, Tai kept avoid Gatomons kicks and punches,

getting used to duck her moved wild swings with ease.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tai could see Kari sparring with

Agumon, bothof them usin theri special attacks in an attempt to hit

the other one first.

"Pay Attention!" Gatomon yelled as she smacked Tai on the jaw,

sneding him up into the air. "And stop looking at Kari all the time,

you shouldn't worry about her unless she calls out for help."

Landing on the ground, Tai grumpled and slowly wishe dthat GHatomon

was as easy to predict in battle as Agumon had been. At least the

small dinosaur digimon liked to attacked head on with fast and

powerful ,moves, not like Gatomon who seeme dto enjoy combo's.

"Fine." Tai mubled out as he sapt out a small fireba.ll from his

mouth. "Take that."

Gatomon easily doge the flaming ball only to be hit by Tai's head.

She hit the ground and rolled. She started to laugh as Tai held

himself in a battle pose. "Get up," Tai said.

"No point," Gatomon said forcing herself to stop laughing. "I'm out"

Gatomon pointed at the two stick. "You win." She clime to her feet.

"It's been a while since someone did a move like that to me. The

other partners just try to attack all the time."

"So do I need to train?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Gatomon said, "But by battle." She look at Kari and Agumon

fighting. "You would think that Kari would use her head more."

Meanwhile an elder man sat on in front of the computer. "Why do you

handle this one about a demon creating a new body. I'm going to see

my dauter, Sora."

"Okay," his asstants said, "Joe want to know if I could take his to

sreach the city for Tai and Kari. I did want to after all I'm his

big brother not his father." He push his glass back onto his face

and sponge the blue hair from his face. "Lets see. I'm writing a

story about a ghost demon wanting a creat a new body is there any

leagens about it? Where to start?"

Going online with the computer, Shin mumbled a bit as he punched up

the number of Groups and mailing list that dealt with demons and

magic. "Oh boy, this could take a while." Shin mumbled as he noticed

the large number of pages the seacrh engine returned.

Back in Odaiba late rthat day. Tai grumpled as he and Kari were once

gaine subjected to one of Haruka's baths. A constant reminder to Tai

that there was so much human stuff he couldn't do anymore without

help from someone. And it had never been as clear as it was now.

"Watch it with thjat brus will ya, you're rubbing my skin off."

"Crybaby." Haruka returned as she pushe da wet hair lockout her

head, glaring down at Tai in the bath. "And why is that I'm almost

as wet as you are, but you're the one in the bath top?"

Tai, grinning a bit used his tail to send another small splash of

water out of the top and down over HAruka. "Because if I have to

suffer like this at every bathtime, I'll take a small revenge by

making sure you don't find it too pleasent."

Grumpling and handing over the sponge to Tai, Haruka stood up and

walked over to the door. "I'll be back in a short while, don't go

anywhere."

Stikcing out his tounge in aplayful manner as the door closed. Tai

leane dbakc in the water and stared at KAri used a sponge to clean

her wings. "is it me, or did she give up too easy this time?"

Kari, looking up sighed and looked back at the door. "Well, she left

fastr this time then yesterday, but I don't think she had given up

yet."

"That's right." Haruka said as she walked back into the room with a

big grin on her face. Turning around and getting ready to splash

more water on her, Tai stopped when he noticed what she was wearing.

Staring at the yellow swinsuit, Tai turned his head down to stare

into the water with a blush, but still noticed the white cotton

shorts as he did it.

Given a small laugh at Tai's reaction, Haruka walked over to sit on

the floor next to the bath again. "What wrong Tai, you looked a bit

flushed." Reaching out a hand and removed the sponge from his hands.

"Now it doesn't matter how much water you throw on me Tai, I stilll

won't give up making sure you take a bath everday."

"Great," Tai said as Haruka scrab him once again.

"Calmed down it's not like I'm trying to hurt you," Haruka said. She

clean them and when she felt Tai and Kari was clean enough, she

finish up with drying them. She walk into her room when Gatomon and

Agumon was resting on the computer chair. Haruka closed the door

waking them. Haruka placew KAri on her bed and place Tai on her

dresser. THen she grab a pink ribben and tie it around Tai's neck.

Tai try to get it off but he could not get it untied. Soon her gave

up and look at Haruka with large eyes. "What? I trying to think of a

way I don't need to give you a bath every day. Maybe some perfum."

"No way," Tai said, "THere is no way I'm dressing up." He look at

Haruka putting on lipstick. Then she kiss Tai's muzzle leaving red

lip marks. Tai try to move the marks but failed.

"Make over time for Tai," Gatomon said.

Meanwhile, A red hair teen pase the hall in her apartment. Once a

while she stop and look at her little brother the hero Davis. She

been feeling something evil moving by her window. She dose not feel

scared, more like she need to do something to stop it. Like the lady

of fate was calling her. Sje just did not know how to follow. She

was not a digi-destined or a have a partner. Her mind was flooded

with random thoughs. She just wanted answers.

"Hey Jun!" Davis called out as he saw her standing in the doorway. A

rather far away look in her eyes as she continued to stare at him.

"i think you need to blink your eyes soon." Davis joked as he walked

over to her.

Jun, shaking ehr head smiled as she looked and Davis before grabbing

him in a neck hold, using her free hand to give him a nuggie.

"Thanks for the remark Davis." Letting go of her brother, she

smirked when he glared at her. "So Davis, gotten anywhere with KAri

yet, or are you still waiting for TK to make the first move on her?"

"Shut up." Davis snapped as he crossed his arms, both eyes half

closed as he began to turn away from her. "And if TM as much as

think off going after Kari, I'll..."

Jun looked down at Davis with mixed emotions as she saw the hurt in

his eyes when he spokeof Kari and TK. "Davis, if Kari doesn't like

you, then stop going for her, there are others out there who could

like you back."

Davis, shoulders hanginga bit, pushed his way past Jun and walke

dout into the hallway. "I'll be in my room, thinking about

something."

"Okay." Jun replied as she mentally salppe dherself for hurting her

brothe rlike that. "Hey Davis, I'm sorry about, you know."

Davis, giving her a small smile back as he held the door to his room

open, shrugged a bit before turning away again. "It's okay, you

migth be right anyway, there are other girls out there who deserve

some of the Motomiya charm as well."

Feelinga bit better, Jun dropped down into the couch, staring out

the window and into the sky with a trouble expressio on her face.

"Why, do I feel so, restless." Leaning back, Jun fought down the

urge to do something, anything and focused on finding out why she

felt that way, and how she could any answers to them.

Meanwhile, Tai look down at Kari wearing a harness Haruka forced her

into. Then he look at the chain attach to it while Haruka held the

other end. Kari flew outside when it was dark so Haruka is now

making sure she stay inside. Kari look at Tai withpleaing eyes. Tai

smiled that once she was not being punish. He scratch his neck still

with his pink ribbon around it.

The room started to fill with a fog. "Greating," Yagami said as he

appear.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked, "And why did you fill my

room with smoke."

I can't help it," Yagami said, "I'm a ghost."

"That no reason," Haruka said, "If this done anything to my room I"m

going to make you pay."

"I was going to tell you something good," Yagami said, "But now I

won't tell you."

"Stop it," Tai said, "What did you want to tell us?"

"I've found someone who can help you," Yagami said, "Her name is

Jun. Gennai already coming up with a plan to get her here with out

no one knowing she's here."

Tai and Kari stared up at Yagami with big eyes, bot hof them slowly

getting a pained expresion on their faces. "Don't tell me, it Jun

Motomiya." Tai asked as he already felt like smacking himself if he

had a wall to do it against.

Yagami, looking down at Tai with a rather confused expression. "Um,

how did you know what he last name is?"

"We already met her before." Kari answered as she dropped down on

her stomach. "Are you sure she can help us?"

Yagami, looking form Tai and Kari over to Haruka saw her looking

just as confused ove rit as he was feeling at the whole matter.

"Yes, there no doubt that she can help, her powers is young and

untrained, but one day she will be an expert in the field of white

magic."

"White magic?" Kari asked as she sat up again. "Is that like my

light powers?"

"Yes and no." Yagami answered as he focused on Kari. "Your light

power are strong, but only work in the digital world or a place

close to it." Seeing her confused expression, the dragon ghost gave

off a small sigh. "Your light powers can help in this matter as

well, but only if there's a source of digital energy nearby to

activate it."

Tai, still having a little trouble seeing Jun as a white mage. Look

up at Yagami. "So, all we need is a real digimon or a digital gate

nearby, and she can use her light powers?"

"Yes." Yagami answered as he nodded. "Well, I will be going, expect

Jun to show up sometime tomorrow." Fading away in a flash of blue

ligth, Yagami gave a loud grin. "Until the next time, children."

Haruka, looking around the room as the fog faded away, breathed a

sigh of relief as she faile dto see any smoke damage to her room.

"Is it me, or did his little show give you a scare as well?" she

asked as she dropped her head back down on the pillow.

Haruka woke and look at the clock. Haruka jump as she panicly ran

around the room getting some clothes to wear to school. She ran own

stair to see her mother with Tai and Kari flying around her. "What

the rush? You're acting like you late for school," Waizuma said

looking at her daughter. "Taimon and Karimon was helping me do some

cooking." She look at Tai who was flying with an eggbeater.

"Taimon," she said, "I told you're too small to work with it. Why

don't you spend time with Haruka."

Jun look around the apartment. Once again, she was alone. Davis went

to search for Tai and Kar while their parents were at work. She walk

onto the balcany. "Hello there." Jun turn to see a wolf man standing

there. "You may not be the one I must find but I can not let you

live." Jun step back trying to get away but the wolf man walk up to

her.

"You don't want me," Jun said, "You must be after my brother, Davis

you know the Digi-destined."

The wolf man snarl and then said, "He dose not matter to me. You are

the one that we must stop. My master order you to kill are that

could be a danger to us after I kill you, I'll hunt for those that

have the blood of the one that stop my master."

"Leave her alone." Jun look behind the wolf man at a middel age man

that wore a white robe with a sword handing out of it. The wolf man

charge the man. In a flash the man flip the wolf man off the

balcany.

"You kill him," Jun said.

"No," The man said, "He know he can't beat me. He going to get help.

Pack you're things."

"Why?" Jun asked.

"It's not safe for you here," The man said, "You be in greater

danger and worst you put your family in danger in that Veemon can't

stop. If you love your family they pack."

Staring at him, jun slowly lowere dher head and turned. IIt didn't

matter if he lied about it, he was at least right about some of it.

She was a danger to her if she stayed, at least it sounded that way

from hat the wolf man had told her. "Okay."

Pushing open the door to her room, Jun grabbed the first suit case

she came across, quickly stuffing what she would need the most into

it. Finished with her clothes, she turne dand began to put in the

more personal stuff, stopped as her hands hovered over one of the

family pictues that the family had. "Mom, Dad, Davis. I swaer I'll

come back one day, so, please don't feel too bad about this."

Still waiting in the living room, Gennai looked up as Jun came back

out with a rather heavy looking suitcase in one hand, her eyes and

breath showing just how much it weighed. "What did you pout in

there, bricks?"

"Hey!" Jun replied hotly as she droppe dthe suitcase in forntof her,

taking a small satisfaction as it hit Gennai's foot dead on, earning

her a cry of pain form him. "You told me to pack, you didn't say how

much." Watching the old man mumbled under his breath, she looked at

her watch and frowned. "Well, my parents are going to be home soon,

so what do you suggest we do now?"

Gennai, favoring his un hurt foot, shot her a glare and reache down

for the suit case. "We ge tyou to a safe place, somewhere that wolf

and his friends won't look for you and..." Giving her anothe rlook

as he walked past her, he gave a smile just to annoy her. "... find

someone to teach you how to control your magic."

"Magic!!" Jun yelled out as she followed after the smirking old man.

"What do you magic, hey, I'm talking to you."

Tai, grumpling a bit struggled to get the pink robbon off his neck

again, also taking time to try and reach the one on his tail,

cursing the small bell that jiggled every time he moved it.

Shootinga look to the side, he growled even louder as he saw Kari,

Gatomon and Agumon laughing at him. "Shut up."

Haruka, smiling from her desk, looked at the four of them and

smirked at Tai. "Well Tai, are you ready to follow my rules now, or

do we have to argue over this some more."

Tai, still grumpling turned to glare at the red haired girl. "I

still don't see what's so wron g with me trying to do some of the

stuff I'm used to doing anyway."

"You're too small," Haruka said, "You not strong enough and your

claws can't hold thing as easily. AANNDD you're so cute in your

ribbons."

"Great," Tai said rolling his eyes as he move his tail making the

bell jiggle. He moan once more as the other started to laugh once

more.

"Poor Tai," Haruka said grabing Tai in a hug.

Jun look around her. She coul not understand when she feels lost.

Gennai look at her. "Feeeling lost?" He asked. Jun just nodded.

"Good the that means the spell is working."

"You did this to me," Jun almost yelled.

"Yell me which way is home?" Gennai asked. Jun look around her

trying to think of a way home. "See you can't go home and you can't

run from this. We're here," Gennai said pointing at a house. "This

way."

"This is the safe place," Jun said, "I could stay home."

"There spells here that keeps them from seeing you," Gennai said.

Gennai knock on the door and the door open showing a woman.

"Waizuma," Gennai said with a smile, "Here the girl I was talking

about."

"Come in Jun," Waizuma said letting Jun in. "Haruka, Taimon, Karimon

there some one I think you should meet."

Haruak and the two dragon came up and look at Jun. Tai and Kari just

look at Jun. She seam to have change. She gave off a feeling that

was Tai and Kari felt when they saw Haruka. Haruka seam to feel it

too. Jun stood there feeling something from the red head and two

dragons.

"Well say something," Waizuma said.

"Uh" came the reply from both Tai and Kari as they didn't move their

eyes away from Jun.

Slapping a hand ove rhis eyes, Gennai gave a loud groan as he once

again felt himself overpowered by just how different they wer ein

their new forms.

Next to him, Waizuma was trying to hide a grin but failing slowly at

it.

Shooting both the adults and the two digimon a dark look, Haruka

slowly stepped orward and smiled at the older girl. "Hiya, I'm

Haruka, and that Taimon and Karimon, they used to be humans and."

"Wait, Tai and KAri, as in Tai and Kari Yagami?" Jun asked as she

dropped her suitcase on the ground, pointing a shocked finger at the

still staring dumply Tai and Kari.

Shaking themselves out of it, Tai and KAri glared at Haruka and then

over at Jun who were starting to crack up with laughter as she

looked at them. "Yeah it us, and if you say anything to anyone else,

I'll fireball both yours and Haruka's entire manga colllection into

ash."

"Hey!" Both Juna dn Haruka yelle dout at the same time, bot ho fthem

staring in anger down at Tai. "If you even go near them, I'll..."

Gulping loudly and backing off, Tai stare dinto the eyes of both

girls glaring down at him, the feeling of doom settling over the

room as they stepped closer. "Gennai, help, they're going to kill

me."

Stepping over and placing himself between Tai and the girls, Gennai

coughed a bit as he pointed at the suit case still lying on the

ground. "Girls, you can't kill Tai yet, wait unbtil you have

complete your destiny, and then do it." Gennai ignored the cry from

Tai as he continued to push all of them towards the living room.

"Well, now that we have all met each other, prehaps we should talk

about what going hmm?"

THe all sat in a chair but for Tai and Kari who lay on Haruka's lap.

Waizuma smiled and broke the calmness by saying, "Jun, I already

have the guestroom made for you. It just up the stair across from

Haruka's room. I hope you two don't mind sharing a Bathroom."

"Mom, how did you know Jun was coming?" Hauka asked as she rub Tai

and Kari's head.

"Well," Waizuma said as she paused to think,"Gennai came to me weeks

before and tol me what is going on and since then we prepared the

house."

"But mom you told me never to trust stranger," Haruka said over Tai

and Kari's purr.

"Well," Waizuma said.

"That's not importance," Gennai interruped, "What is that you four

are her to help save the world from an evil that the Digi-destined

can not."

"I'm not suppose to be here," Jun said, "My brother is the hero not

me."

"Sit Jun," Gennai said, "You're hver because you can do something

most humans can not. Lately you been feeling that you need to do

something or go some where. You feel it in your home and school an

anywhere else you go but do you feel it here."

"No," Jun said she once again sat.

Gennai smile as he continue, "That beause your power knows you'll

learn how to use it here. You must not tell anyone where you are or

what happen here. Your training will start soon."

"Hey," Haruka said, "I know why Jun, Tai and Kari is here but why

are you telling me this?"

"We'll talk about your power later," Gennai said.

"Why are we digimon and Jun not?" Tai asked.

Gennai look at the orange dragon and said, "Because your and Kari's

powers and skills will only come out if you are a dragon. If you get

enough skills I may give you the ablity to become humans for a

little bit. Is there anything else you want to asked?"

Tai, opening his eyes looked up at Gennai as he lifted up a hand,

swaitingf or Gennai and the others to notice him befor ehe asked

his. "Fine, just who is that wolf man who keeps hunting for us

anyway?"

Gennai, looking over at Waizuma sighed as he leaned back into the

chair, trying to think of the best way to explain the four monsters.

"Well, the evil made four servants to enforce his rule out of four

animals, one for each of the four corners of the world." Watching

the four for their reactions, Gennai continued. "In the south-west,

it was a bird. Her name is Kotori, in the North West, it was a wolf,

his name is Yamainu."

Waizuma took over for Gennai as she notice dher daughter looking

over at her. "In the north-east it was a Fish, her name was Sakana,

she was killed in a great battle between our ansestors and the evil.

and the last one, A lizard, ruled the South east, he is called

Tokage and is the most evil of them."

Jun, looking a bit more scared at the name, slowly looked around the

room. "And you want me to help you fight them, they're monsters, I

can't even fight a human, let alone a werewolf."

Gennai, smiling as he stood up, looked over at Jun. "That is way

you're here, to learn how to use your powers, to make a difference

in the coming battle." Eyes growing serious, he looked around the

room. "For if you don't, this world is doomed to once more suffer

the rule of evil."

"Thanks for the motivation." Haruka mumbled as she looked around the

room as well. "How about telling us something positive as well,

like, do we have a weapon to use agaisnt them?"

Gennai smiled, "You think I'm a fool? Well the frist thing that all

you will learn is how to use the skills that rest in each weapons."

"Could that get stranger?" Haruka asked, "What do you mean 'Skills

that rest in each weapons.'?"

"Each weapon has a skill in it," Gennai said, "Even moder weapons.

These skills let you use the weapons and even a magic power. When

you finish that training you should beable ti use all weapons."

Gennai stood up. "I'm sure there some one that can answer this

better that I could." He walk from the room.

"Haruka, why don't you show Jun your room," Waizuma said. Haruka

lead Jun to her room.

"Nice room," Jun said. She look for here a jiggle came from. She

giggle when she look at Tai with the pink ribbens on Tai's neck and

tail. Jun giggle as said said, "Tai you're so cute." She grab Tai in

a hug.

Haruka giggles as well an then said, "Since you here you can help me

to keep him and Kari an the other under control."

"What do you mean other?" Jun asked as she sat on the bed.

"Us!" Agumona nd Gatomon declared as they moved out from their

hiding places, both of them trying badly to hide the food they had

swipe form the kitchen while the others were talking.

Haruka, looking a both of them, stood up and pointed a finger at

Agumon. "You, didn't I tell you and Gatomon to stay out of the

kitchen today, we're so low on food there's was to be no snacking

until tomorrow."

Tai and Kari looking up at those words felt their stomach grumpling

loudly. "You mean, there's no food?" Tai mumbled out as he rubbed a

hand over his still grumbling stomach. "But, if I don't get

somehting to eat, I'll dedigivle into a more weaker version of me."

Kari, nex tot him nodded her head as well, her own stomach growling

in a much more quieter manner, but still loud enough for all of them

hear. "Yeah, I don't want to spend the nigth as a head with no hands

or feet." She voiced as she curled up on the floor, giving her best

sad look. "Please? Feed us."

Haruka, looking over at a chocked Jun, sighed as she dropped down on

her bed. "you see what I have to live with, thy're either eating,

fighting or getting into trouble no matter what I tell them."

Jun, gigglinga bit, stood up and walke dover to looka t Gatomon.

"Hey, I tihnk I've seen you before, togethe rwith that stuffed toy

of Davis." Gettinga rather evil glint in her eyes, she looked at

Gatomon again. "Let me guess, he's a digimon right?"

Gatomon, lookingu p at the human, shrugged as she chewed on the

small tuna fish she had stolen. "Well, he a digimon, but a rather

strenage one, his names either Demiveemon or just Veemon."

Jun, standing up a ttghe words, turne dto look at Haruka. "Well, now

that I know that, I'll make he pays for not getting out my room when

I changed, the little pervertmon." Cracking her knuckles loudly, she

grinned darkly. "But first, I'm kind of hungry too."

Haruka, sighin even more loudly, sat up on her bed. "And all we have

left is half of a bread and fish sticks." Sticking out her tounge at

the last bit, she looked rather diquested at the thougth of having

to eat that. "And I'm not that hungry."

Jun, rubbinga hand ove rher stomach, looked over at her. "How much

money do you have?"

"Why?" Haruka replied as she raised an eyebrown.

"Well, I got a few spare yen." Smiking, jun pulle dout her ceel

phone. "And a good Take out place on speed dial."

Haruka, looking a bit sceptic, stared at Jun. "You have a take out

place on speed dial, why?"

Jun, smirking a bit, gave a grin at the four hungry digimons. "Well,

you never know when there's going to be a junk food emergency."

"The food is coming," Jun said as she enter the room. In it she

found Agumon and Gatomon lock up in a cage and Haruka finishing

chaining up Tai to the bed post. Kari sat on the other side of the

room with a harnest on her. "What going on?"

Haruka smiled and said, "I paid for the food I some."

When the food came, Tai and Kari's eye's became large and move as

close as their leases would let them. Haruka place some food in

front of Tai and Kari. They jump into the food. Haruka sat next to

Jun and started to eat. "This is nice," Haruka said.

"What is?" Jun asked.

"Well having a sleep over in my room," Haruka said, "My friends

don't like my brother and his digimon."

Jun look look at Tai and Kari happily eating their means. "There

must be a handful," Jun said.

"They are," Haruka said, "but they do bring a smile to my face. So

do you think your brother partner is cute."

"I guess," Jun said, "I acturaly wonder why davis got a cute stuff

animal. He normally...Wait why are you asking?"

"I was just wonder if you two were a couple," Haruka said as she

unlease sleepy Tai and Kari, "After all you shown you naked."

"I though he was a stuff toy," Jun said.

"How many times did it happen?" Tai asked as he took a resting place

on the bed next to Kari.

"Why do I need to tell you?" Jun Asked as she stood up.

"So it was more than once," Kari said with a giggle, "Don't worry

we're just messing with you."

"Why?" Jun asked.

"You're the newby of the group," Tai said.

"I'm a part of the group," Jun said with Tai an Kari nodded.

"So Jun, what do you think training will be like?" Haruka asked.

Jun, looking at the group, shrugged a bit as she thougth about it.

"Well, seeing how that Gennai gyus was acting, I'd say it going to

be something hard."

Tai and Kari, looking from where they were, stared at one another an

dthen grinned. "Well, it acan't be worse then what they put us

through." Pointing with on hand at Gatomona nd Agumon, Tai grinned

as he earned a glare from both of the real Digimon's.

Gatomon, looking up at Agumon, grinned as she pulle dhim down to her

mouth. "Well, are we just going to let Tai get away with?" Smirkinga

s she saw Agumon grin, she nodded herself. "I think it's time he got

a lesson in a fight with 3 against 1 tomorrow."

Agumon, lookinga bit puzzled, stared out into the room. "But who are

we going to get to help us?"

"Simple." Gatomon explained as she begna to move over towards the

computer. "We'll ask one of the best fighting digimon's we know."

Staring back at Haruka, Gatomon smiled as she pointed a claw at the

computer. "Haruka, mind if I use your computer a little while."

Haruka, looking from a fashion magazine with Jun, smiled as she

shook her head. "Nah, go right ahead, but don't stay online for too

long." She reminded them as she returned to giggling at something

with Jun.

Lying on the ground and galring at his ribbons, Tai snorted as he

clawed at one of them with his right hand, staring over at Kari who

had gotten two blue ones wrapped aroudn her neck and tail. "Guess

I'm not the only one she's mad at."

"Laugh it up Tai, at least I don't have a bell tried to me." Kari

replied as she began to walk over to him, a rather nasty glint in

her eyes as she glared at Haruka still holding one blue ribbon in a

hand while pointing at a picture. "So, what do you think of this

mess?"

"It's a bit different then normal." Tai responded as he sat up,

rubbing hsi neck a bit as he looked over at Agumon and Gatomon

laughing darkly as they wrote an e-mail. "But I think, we got a

bigger problem to worry about then Gennai and his training program."

Kari seeinng the two digimon laughing, shuddered and gave a nod to

Tai. "Guess we're goin to get a more harder lesson in teamwork

tomorrow."

Morning came, Haruka and Jun were asleep on the floor. The four

digimons shared the bed. "Haruka, Jun, Taimon, Karimon" Waizuma

called, "You're teacher is here."

"Great," Haruka said as she stood up, "Well lets get this over

with." tHey walk down the stairs to see a woman in a pink robe.

"Hi," she said, "Every one calls me Suger. I'm here to train you

with the use of weapons. I'm also a white mage. Well lets go to the

back yard and also I need Tai and Kari in a humaniond form."

In the back yard, Tai reach for the ribbon still aroun his neck and

Tail. "Finally," Tai said with a smile I can get rid of these

ribbons."

"If you take them off you're going to Agumon and Gatomon's leason,"

Haruka said.

"Lets start," Suger cheered lefting her hands an knee ups. She

pulled four wooden blades from her robe and gave one to each. When

noon came, Suger look at each one of them move with with a real

sword. They moved with the sword as if they were born with it. "You

did it," Suger cheered an took another cheeredleader pose, "You got

past the easiest part. Noww you four can use any weapon like a

master and as you progress in you magic you'll be able to raw

specail skill from each weapon. After lunch, Jun you'll train with

me an Haruka you'll train under my brother. Sorry Tai and Kari

there no one that can help you with you skills."

"We can," Gatomon said with Agumon, and Leomon behind her.

Haruka walk up to leomon an said, "if you hurt them I'll make you

into a rug." Leomon step back afraid.

"Hey!" Agumon and GAtomon yelled as they stepped in between Leomon

and HAruka, bot ho fthem glaring up at her as they stared form her

to where Tai and Kari where standing. "Leomon's here to help us

train Tai and KAri in fighting against a group."

Nodding, Leomon stepped forward and grinned down at her. "Well, I

can say they won't get hurt, but I promise, they won't be completely

beaten to a pulp." Flexing his muscle, Leomon gently picked up

Haruka and place dher off to the side. "But first, I want to see how

good they are, and then, with Piximon's help, we'll make up a

training program fit for noting less then champions!" Roaring out

the last bit as he clenched his hand, a large waave crashed in the

air behind Leomon in a rather dramatic manner.

Clapping their hands, Tai , Kari, Jun and Sugar nodded at LEomon as

he smiled, behind him, Agumon and Gatomon rolled the HDTV display

system that had provided Leomon dramactic background away.

Gatomon, staring back at the large feline digimon snorted. "Show

off."

Sturggling a bit with his pushing, Agumon shrugged as he got a

rather puzzled expression on his face. "But where did he get ahold

of all this stuff, it not just something you find lying around."

"Don't ask." Gatomon mumbled as she too were wondering where she

could get ahold of something like it, it would add more flare to her

dramactic moments.

Shaking her head, Haruka turned to stare at Sugar. "What, is that

normal where you come from?"

Sugar, smiling at the red haired girl, calmly sat down and snapped

open a fan, a single set of words written on it. "Of course, both od

us are masters of the Art of Dramactics, the only difference is that

he's a level 10 while I'm only a

level 7"

"Art of dramatics?" Haruka mumbled out as she stared even more

puzzled at the rest of the group.

"Yes." Leomon stated as he walke dover to sit with the rest of the

group. "It's an antient art several years old, in short, it involve

the use of props to make your speeh and appearenc even more

dramatic, a true master is said to be alb eto change the very flow

of light itself to make him appeare as dramatic as possible."

Lookinga bit less harsh, Leomon grinned as he stood up. "But that's

okay, you won't be needing it, after all, there's no time to act

dramatic when the fate of the world is at stake."

"Well, thank you for wasting our time" Jun said, "I'm going to eat."

"Wait for us," Tai and Kari said still in their champion form. They

change to their rookie form while eating the food. "Do we really

need to train under Leomon?" Tai asked.

"For a while," Haruka said, "You will stop training around four or

else I'll show them my new skill with a wooden sword. So Suger what

am I going to learn?"

"Well my brother dose what we call combat magic," Suger said, "You

know cast fireballs or a floating spell. Mostly spells use in the

field."

"Time to train," Leomon said grabbing Tai and Kari.

"We're not done eating," Kari said.

"I am and that all that matter," Leomon said.

"Well, Jun ready for the lesson?" Suger asked.


	6. Chapter 06

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

6

"I guess," Jun said following.

Haruka waited until a teen wearing a black robe walk up to her.

"Haruka," He said in a menacing voice, "I'm suger brother. You can

call me Teacher or anything like that. Lets start."

About six, Haruka, Jun,Tai amd Kari was resting on the couch. The

peace was broken by, "Taimon, Karimon I want that rematch."

"Who that?" Jun asked not wanting to move her head.

"Just my brother" Haruka said trying to keep from falling asleep.

Leomon, sittting in a lotus position looked up from where he sat,

his eye sturne dot stare at the door. "Well, sound s like someone is

interested in fight you two." He mumbled as he eyes Tai and KAri

still lying on the couch. "This could be a good time for me to see

your team work."

Groaning a bit, Tai looked form his plac eon the couch. "Do we have

too, can't we wait until tomorrow?"

Huffinga bit in annoyanc eover their words, Leeomon grumbled as he

rose to hsi full hieght and turne dot face the door as Haruka's

brother pounded on the door. "Very well, just this once, I'll take

it easy on you." Walking ove rand opening the door to face the one

demanding a fight, Leomon stoppe dnad sniffed the air. "By the

Soverns, what is that smell?"

"Hey!" Naimon yellle dout as he turne dfrom his hushed conversation

with (I forgot his name.) Looking up, Naimon whimpered as he

finally came face to face with a huge set of muscle and rather grim

expression. "Tai... Taimon?"

Leomon, one eyebrown rising a bit at the whimper, snorted as he

notice dthe human boy and second digimon staring open mouthed up at

him. "No, they are currently resting form a hard day of training, if

you wish to fight them, be in the backyard tomorrow at noon, we

shall settled it there then." Turning to close the door, Leomon

stopped as he felt someone grab onto it. "What is it?"

Haruka's brother, staring at the huge lionman, finally stepped back

and looked at his digimons. "Okay, we'll wait until tomorrow, but

they better be there."

Eye narrowing, leomon turne daroudn again and gazed down at the

human boy. "Child, by even stating that those two will not show up,

is an insult to me, for it is not just theirs, but my honor as a

teacher they will fight be fighting for." Turning aorudn and

closeing the door, Leomon stopped just befor eit fully closed. "I

suggest you come up with a stragety for the battle, for Taimon and

Karimon are far better now, then the last time your digimons fought

them."

"Now that is done," Haruka said, "Jun could you take Taimon and

Karimon to the bathroom and remove the ribbons while I'm getting

ready." Jun nodded. Tai struggle to get free as he curse Leomon's

training taking all his stregth.

Later in the bath room, Jun look at Haruka and asked, "What with the

swimsuit?"

"Just watch," Haruka said. She walk up to the bathtube only to be

splash. "Welcome to a day in my life. Tai, I'm going to get you for

that."

The next day, Haruka stood across Nable (I just made it up). "Ready

to lose brother?"

"Not likely," Nable said, "You going to lose."

"What to bet?" Haruka asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Nable asked.

"I win, You leave Taimon and Karimon alone," Haruka said.

"And if I win I get you three as my slave for a week," Nable said.

"Right," Haruka said. "Taimon Karimon you know the plan." Tai and

Kari flew at Naimon. They started to fly around him. Instead of

attacking they just flew around Naimon and mock him. He use his

attack on anything that move. Soon he tired out and Tai and Kari

attack. Naimon fell over. "Great job," Haruka cheered.

"That was great," Jun said, "What made you think of that?"

"Taimon and Karimon dose the same thing to me just not as bad,"

Haruka said, "Ice cream for the four of us."

Jumping in through the window, Yamainu landed on the carpert with a

small curse as he looked at Tokage and Kotori staring back at him,

Tokage with the same damn arrogent expression as ever and Kotori

witha more curious one.

"Well?" Tokage demanded as he put down his coffe cup on the table,

staring at his claw like nails with a bored expressiion on his

face. "Did you kill the one the master demanded?"

Yamainu growled as he walked over to drop down into a chair himself,

his eyes focusing on Kotori. "No, but I almost had her, when some

old fool stopped me."

Kotori nodded as she took a sip of coffe, her eyes closed as he went

ove rthe list of poeple they knew were going to stand in their way.

"Gennai, the old goat who sensed our return." She satted as she

looke dover at Tokage with a dark expression.

Tokage, sitting up straight in his chair, hissed loudly as he showe

dhis lizard tounge in annoyence. "The one who has a connection with

Yagami, the dragon who defeated our master."

"Yes." Yamainu added in as he clenched his hands in anger. "Also,

every trace of the chosen ones have faded away, even for our magic

to locate." Slamming a hand down on the table and sending the others

coffee flying, he growle deeply in his troath. "I just want to find

them and rip them to pieces for what they did to us, and to poor

Sakana."

Tokage, wiping coffee from hsi shirt, snorted as he looked at the

other two. "Sakana was a fool, she went up against the last set of

chosen ones without a plan or anything."

kotori stood up as Tokage spoke, her wings russlinga bit as she move

dover to lok out the window. "Our plans to kidnap their families

have failed asw ell, but, we can till try one last thing to lure

them out." Looking back at the other two, she smiled as she clenche

dher hand. "If we can't take their famly as hostage, we'll just take

someone else, they're bound to show up."

Yamainu nodded as he jumpe dout of his chair. "It seems to be a bit

too early for that, but the master want results, and I do not wish

to feel his anger." Turninga round, he smirked. "The old fool may

have protected her, but I still know where in this city they went."

"Very well then." Tokage stated as he stood up as well. "We'll find

a target to attack, and when they show up to stop you, destroy them,

they should be no problem right now."

Yamainu smiled at his plan. He stare into the apartment that Gennai

save that one girl. He sat there waiting to see some one. When he

saw a red head boy. With a smile he jump throught to the apartment.

Davis turn to see a a wolfman walk toward him. "So youmust be one of

the new evil that took Tai and Kari. Well, I'm not going to let you

harm any digimons. Veemon!"

Yamainu laugh after Veemon attack hit him. "If you going to attack

then do something that hurts me. If you excsuse me blue dog I need

to get the bait." He kick Veemon into the wall and grab Davis then

jump out the window.

"Ice cream," Tai and Kari sang as the flew near Jun and Haruka.

"Taimon, Karimon, remember if don't behave I'm never taking you back

to the ice cream shop," Haruka said.

Shortly after Jun and Haruka watch as Tai and Kari finish there ice

cream. Suger ran up to them. "I'm afraid something happen."

"What?" Jun asked.

"They took you brother," Suger said, "Me and my brothewr will go

with you to save him. Then I'll need to remove the memories from

him. Lets go save your brother Jun and your first test." Suger took

a pose with a rainbow behind her...well at least until someone walk

into the screen and knock it down. She summon a hamomor to hit the

man that broke the screen.

Luckily her brother stop her. "Lets go," he said.

Running through the city in a small group, Tai, Kari, Haruka, Jun,

Sugar and Sugar's brother. the last one using his powers to float a

little bit ove rthe groudn as they moved.

Passing by the local park, Jun stopped as she suddenly felt

something cold and dark coming from the west side of it, a dakrness

she had felt before. Loolking around, she noticed the others were

feeling ti as well. "They're in there, I'm sure of it."

Sugar grimaced as she looekd around at the group. "Whoeve rit is, is

very powerful, it must be one of the 3 remaing generals" Looking

over at her brother, she nodded as she turne dot look at the rest of

them. "Listen up, no matter which one it is in there, don't hold

back anything, or we're all dead."

Looking a bit shocked at her words, Kari, Tai, Jun and Haruka looked

at one another, trying to see if they wer ethe only feeling a little

scared at the thought of fighting something that had their teachers

concerned.

Stepping forward, Sugar's brother looked into the park with a dark

ecxpression. "Enough chattering, we go in now, and we stop whoever

it is." Pushing pas tthe entrecne, he stopped to look at the people

lying around the place. "Seems whoever it is, didn't want others to

notice the battle as well."

"Good." Haruka muttered as she clenched her hands. "Means we won't

have to hold back in fear of getting spotted by anyone."

"It also means he won't have to hold back as well you know?" Jun

added in as she pulle dout her weapon, holding it ready just in case

they were attack

Moving slowly down the centrel path in the park, Tai and Kari

stopped suddenly and gave a loud hiss as they looked a the fountain

in fornt of them. "It's coming from over there!" Tai hissed out as

he pointed a claw at the front side of the fountain.

"Aren't you a smart one." Yamainu voice echoed through the place as

the light dimmed while the air grew cold. "But even with that

knowledge, you won't defeat me." At the last word, a small twister

of sand and dirt rose up form the ground and swirled around as a

figure slowly fade into place in the cente r of it. "I am Yamainu,

the Earth monster."

"A wolf?" Jun and Haruka asked as they watche dthe wolf man step

forward, a dark grin on his face.

Next to them, Sugar fumed as she clenched her hands. "And he has a

higher skill level then Leomon and me in the Art of Dramatics."

At the complaint, the rest of the group and Yamainu gave her a

disbelieveing stare, befor ethe Wolfman coughed a bit as he returne

dhis attention to the group. "Well, that was a mood killer, so I

guess I will skip over my dramatic death treats and you response,a

nd simply kill you right now."

"May be a big screen TV will help. How about we start from the

beginning," Tai said.

"How big of one?" Yamainu asked.

"Tall that you," Tai said.

"Wait," Yamainu said, "I know where this go. I bring the bigger

screen and you push it one me well I'm not falling for that again."

"Can we just fight," Suger's brother asked with a fireball in his

hand. He throw the burning orb at Yamainu. The wolf man easily jump

out of the way.

"Ready you two," Haruka asked. Tai and Kari nodded and soon they

digivolve into the champion forms and rush into battle.

Yamainu laugh as he dodge the attacks. With one blast one knock all

three to the ground. "This is too easy. So you will be dead."

Sugar, growled as she summoned up a ball of ice and hurled it

through the air, aiming it right at the face of the wolf man,

cursing as Yamainu jumped out of the way of it again. "He's too

fast, we need to slows him down."

Smirking, Yamainu clenched his hand and smacke dit down on the

ground, laughing as the ground exploded behind Sugar, the stones

kncoking her down. "Well, four down, two to go, this battle is as

good as won already."

Jun, glaring at him, cleched her hand free hand and smirked as the

words to her first spell she had learned from Suga popped up inside

of her head. "Healing Wind!"

"What?" Yamainu yelled as he wated a glowing twister form around the

Tai, Kari, Haruka and Sugar. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked at

Jun. "A healer, bah, guess I'll have to be a bit more tough in this

fight."

"Forget it." Suagr's brother yellled as he hurled a fireball into

the back of Yamainu, giving a smirk as the wolf man howled in

annoynace and pain as his back got burnt a bit. "Now, hit him with

everything you have."

Throwing an ice ball, Sugar frowned as the four kids jumped in and

slashed their weapons at the frozen wolf man, each cut hitting him

perfectly. "That, was too easy." Sugar mubled as she stared at the

wolf man.

Trappe dinside a small block of ice, Yamainu groweld as he flexed

his muscle and shattere dthe ice, hsi eyes glaring at each of his

opponents around him. "You six are really getting on my nerves."

The fight went on. Yamainu found it harder to dodge the attacks. He

dodge of them and another came at him.He jump from the group and

falling to his knee. "Give it up. You're getting tired," Suger's

brother said.

"I may be tired but I can do one more dramatics trick," Yaminu said

as his body faded from the sigh.

"He's way high than me," Suger said.

"Just find Davis," Jun said as she started to walk away. She found

Davis tired to a tree. "Davis, Are you alright?"

"Jun what are you doing in the Digi-World?" Davis aked.

Jun look at her brother and said, "Well…"

"I'll tell you," Suger said just look at me.

"Well done, Jun." Jun turn to see the old man that saved her. "You

help to win the battle."

"Thanks," Jus said look down.

"Don't worry about Davis," Gennai said, "I'll take him to the

Digi-World and make it look like Leomon saved him. That should keep

them from getting involed."

"Haruka," Tai call while in his rookie form with Kari next to him,

"We're hungry."

"Fine," Haruka said, "As soon as I check up on you ribbon."

"You failed." Tokage stated as he watched Yamainu jump in through

the window looking a bit hurt in a few places. "Couldn't even a few

brats could you?"

Yamainu growled as he clenched his hands, wanting nothing mor ethen

attack the smirking lizard man in fornt of him. "Shut up." Looking

concerned out into th room as Kotori stepped in, he gave a deep sigh

as she gasped. "Look, there was mor ethen just the brats there, they

had help, two powerful ones, and they know who I am."

Tokage eyes closed as he clenched his hands as well. "Members of

that guardian order no doubt." He spat out as he turned to regard

Kotori in the doorway. "Don't just stand there, find somehting to

help him with, we have a lot to talk about."

Yamainu dropping down into the couch looked up at Tokage. "The brats

have been trained by them as well, if they unlock their full power,

we're going to end up dead." The last was added as Yamainu's claws

ripped open the arm rest. "I'm not ready to die yet."

Entering back into the room, Kotori sat down on the othe rside of

Yamainu and began to wash away the dirt from the few wounds, and

used her power to heel the frost marks wher ethe ice speels had hit

him. "We need to come up with a new plan, maybe lure them into a new

trap, or split them up into two groups."

Tokage looking over at the two of them didn't reply, instead he

stood up and walked over to stand in the doorway. "I think we to

talk with the master, he might give us a clue on how we're going to

bring him back." Looking over at Kotori, he smirked. "In the

meantime, you two can work on finding a way to get rid of the

brats."

Jun smiled as she walk next to Haruka. Tai and Kari hovered by them.

"You know. I should start training in dramatics."

"No," Haruka said, "I'm running out of room. There six big screen in

the backyard, four in the living room and two in my room. That dose

not include the sound system and other things."

"I thank it would be fun to be able to do that," Jun said.

"Haruka," Tai asked, "Why am I on a lease?"

"Yhea," Kari said.

"You both wonder off," Haruka said. She open the door to her home.

"What that smell?" Jun asked covering her nose.

"The rat pack," Haruka said.

"Who?" Jun asked.

"My brother's friends," Haruka said as she shut the door. "We don't

have much time. Tai, Kari, get to my room and lock the door. I be

there as soon as I can." Tai and Kari nodded and flew up.

Jun watch as Haruka skillfully clime to her window. Jun followed

just not a skillfully. In the room she found Tai and Kari stuffing

towels under the door while Haruka spread air fresher. "Look like

we're going to have girl moment."

"I'm not a girl," Tai said.

"You are now," Haruka said pointing Kari's digivice at him.

"I hate this," Tai said with a higher pitch voice while looking at

his pink body.

"Aw, but you look so cute." Jun spoke in a really girly like voice

as she clapsed her her hands together, an evil grin forming on her

head as she looke dover at Haruka and Kari. "Don't you think he

would even better in a dress?"

Smiling at the suggestion, Haruka nodded as she stood up. "Hmm, it

might be fun, and it sohuld teach him not to complain so much all

the time." Smiling just as evilly as Jun, Haruka quickly walke dover

to open her closet. "Now, which one should we chose."

"Haruka?" Tai gasped out as she heard the words. Tunring aoriund

quickly, Tai looked at her sister who was smiling up at him as he

she tried to hide a grin. "Kari, you too?"

Feeling a pair of hands grapping her, Tai was dragged over to the

closet and felt someone quickly pull her arms out and humming a bit.

"Gyus, GIrls, this isn't funny." Tai prostested as Haruka and Jun

giggled behind her. "Come on."

"Okay, this one it is." Haruka grinned as she showed the dress into

Tai's arm sand pushed her over towards a quiet part of the room.

"Okay, you can change into here, and we'll be looking at something

else, promise."

"But." Tai protested as Haruka stepped away from her. "I'm a guy,

not a girl."

Looking at him, Haruka grinned as she pointed at Tai. "YOu're one

now, so unless you want us to put you into that dress, you'll put it

on yourself." Smirking as she lifted up their digivice, HAruka looke

dover at the computer. "Or we can go back to the digitla world, I

think there's a Leomon back at the hotal that wants a date"

Gasping loudly, Tai stumbled back as she began to splutter. "You

can't mean that can you, that place is a nightmare."

"Then ge tin the dress" Haruka answered as she walke dover to Jun

and Kari. "You got five minute sthen we're either helping you or

going to the digital world."

Grumpling under her breath about bossy girls and their stupid

behaviors, Tai quickly pulle dher Kari like closthes off and slipped

into the dress. "It's a bit to big." Tai protested as she pulled out

at the lower part of it.

"What do you eman it's too big?" Haruka growle dout as she looekd

over at Tai. "Are you saying I'm bigger then you, more fat?" An

image of burning fire started behind Haruka as she clenched her

hands.

"No." Tai gluped as she steppe dbackwards. "And how did you learn to

do that?"

"Huh?" Turing around, haruka stared up at the big screen TV behind

her, and looked over at Jun and Kari sitting with the remote and

laughing loudly. "That was you two?"

"Come on Haruka." Kari giggled out as she calmed down. "It fittte

din with the mood,and Leomon forgot the TV when he returne dto the

digital world."

"That great," Tai said, "Can I dedigivolve?"

"No," Haruka said.

"Let me see," Kari said as she flew around Tai. "Tai is a little

short than You Haruka. We need to something with her wings and

tail."

"You know if we can," Jun said, "The four of us can go shopping."

"No," Tai yelled as he climbed out of window. Haruka and Jun pulled

Tai back in. "There no way I'm going out like this."

"Don't worry," Haruka said, "We're just having a little fun. If you

want to you can dedigivolve." Tai change into his rookie form and

crawl under the bed.

"Aw come out Tai." Kari called out as she crawled in unde rthe bed,

loooking for her brother, smiling when she spotte dhim hiding in he

darkness. "What are you doing over there?"

Looking up at Kari, Tai sighed as his head droppe dback down again.

"Sulking." Seeing her puzzled expression, Tao slowly turned his head

ot stare out into the room. "It's njust, I miss Matt and the others,

I miss spending times with some other guys."

Looking a bit insulted, Kari huffed as she looked away form him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look." Tai answered as he glared a ther. "I like talking with you,

Haruka or Jun, but really, I want to do othe rthings, I want time to

myself, I want to do some guy thinsg without any girls hovering

around me." Eyes glowing as he spoke, Tai looke dout into the room.

"What I'm saying is, I want some time to myself, to do the things I

like, without one of you around all the time."

Kari crawl form under the bed. "Well," Haruka said.

"He just need some time himself," Kari said.

"Why?" Jun asked.

"How do you feel if you were around just guys?" Kari said. Jun look

down. "Tai feels that way. The best thing is to let him rest."

"We're back," Gatomon said climbing in the room.

"And where were you?" Kari asked taping her right craws.

"Out to get away from the smell," Gatomon said, "Where Tai?"

"Under the bed," Haruka said.

"So you push him too far," Gatomon said as she walk over to the bed.

She pulled a piece of candy from her glove and slide it under the

bed as she said, "Candy for you." Gatomon look at Kari, "Agumon

sleeping outside of the roof. I'm going for a catnap."

Meanwhile, Tokage walk to the other two and said, "Come you two.

Master wants to walk again before they gain more power. The a mask

in the museum. It is the first piece of his new body."

Kotori nodded as she stood up, her gaze turning to look at the other

two. "So, should we all go, or just send someone to get it."

Tokage closed his eyes as he thougth about it, one hand stoking his

chin as he reopened his eyes. "This is a more important part of the

plan then defeating the brats." Staring at Yamainu and Kotori, he

gave a small grin. "Why don't you both go, Yamainu, you already

fought with them, so you would have a better chance since you know

how they fight, and if thy show up, Kotori here can steal the mask

while you hold them off."

Yamainu stared at Tokage as he thouight it over, his eyes going over

to see Kotori looking out at the city. "Well, it sound slike a good

plan, but if those helpers are with them, I'm calling you in for

backup." the wolf man added as he stood up as well.

Kotori smiled as she walked over to stand next to Yamainu, her hand

moving out and grabbing one of his in a gentle hold as she smile dup

at him. "So, shall we get going?"

Yamainu nodded as he used his skills in dramatics to fade away as he

had in the park. Staring at the floor of the aprtment as soona s he

was alone, Tokage growled as he clenche dhis hands. "And just who do

you think is going to clean up this mess." Tokage yelled out as he

waved a hand at th layer of dirt covering everything.

Haruka fell onto her bed asleep. Tai curl up on her chest. Kari

enjoyed not sharing a bed with Tai. Outside, Gennai look into the

room. "Are you sure we sould not tell them about the mask."

"They are not ready," The ghost dragon said, "It too much of a risk.

They are our last hope."

Morning, Tai scream as he fell to the ground. Haruka ranaround the

room getting ready for school. Kari woke by Haruka slaming the front

door.

She look down at Tai rubbing his head. "Haruka late again," Kari

said as she comfort Tai. "Lets see what they have for food."

They flew to the kichten to see Wazimu cooking and Jun was helping.

Tai and Kari landed on the table.

"I'm going to shopping," Wazimu said, "And you two are coming with

me. Jun can stay here with our other two guess."

"What, shopping, us?" Tai asked as he looked up at Waizuma who were

walking out of the room with a confuse dlook on his face. "Don't you

think wee'll be sticking out a bit?"

Kari, shooting her brother an annoyed look, smacke dher paws around

his mouth and glareda t him. "Tai, shut up, this way, we can get out

of htis house and away from Haruka's dictator like behavior for a n

hour at least."

"I heard that KAri." Haruka pointed out as she glared at the pink

dragon with the, I'll punish you later look, on her face.

At that moment, Sugae walke din through the door with a big smile on

her face and two large books under her arms. "Well, it will have to

wait until after you have been trained in magic." Her smile still

there, she turne dna dpulle dout an even bigger book as her brother

walke din thorugh the door as well. "But I won't teach you, my

brother will, I need to study on some new dramatic's spells and

stuff, no way am I letting that smelly wolfman beat me in that."

Waizuma, hearing the name of the subject Sugar was going to study

blinked and slowly turned around to smile a Tai and KAri as she

pulled a bag out of thin air. "Well, shall we get going?"

Tai and Kari flew behind Waizuma to a car. "I call front," Tai said.

"You and Kari going in the back," Waizuma said, "I'm not going to

tell my daughter I lost her digimon."

"Fine," Tai said as Waizuma got them ready.

Waizuma started to drive. "You know," she said, "Now that we know

about the Digi-World, digimon are common. You two should not have a

problem. Beside you two could use some time from Haruka. And we have

a few more mouths to feed. Also I want to get you two something for

making it where my son and his digimons need to take a bath or

shower every night."

"Don't mind," Tai said, "Beside noses are better than your and their

smell was getting to us."

"Tai," Kari scowl, "She not going to get anything."

"Don't worry," Waizuma said, "We'll stop at the toy store to get you

some things and then shoping."

At the toy store, Tai and Kari stared around at the number of

sdifferent things that they could get, but most of all, the stared

at the numbe rof kids running towards them. "Help!" Tai screamed out

as he used his wings to fly around just out of the kids range.

Covering on top of a shelf, Kari loooked down at the girls wanting

to play dressup with her. The feat of that sending a shiver down her

spine as she saw someone wave around a princess dress. "I'm ready to

go onto the mall now." KAri yellle dover at Waizuma standing at the

counter with a soccerball and some other toys.

Looking back at them, Waizuma shook her head as she noted Tai

hanging from the cieling as he stuggle dto keep his tail out of a

rather tall boy's reach, an dthen over to KAri who had fled to a

taller shelf to escape. "Tai, kari, stop fooling around, I need to

know if this is what you two want form here."

Tai, looking down gave a shiver as the tall boy nearly grabbbed his

tail. "I don't think I can make it over there, this kid is trying to

attack me."

"We'll take anything," Kari said, "We just want out of here."

"Okay," Waizuma said. Soon they were back in the car traveling only

this time Tai and Kari were looking trought the bags. THey seam to

be enjoying themselves. They both were well behaved while she was

shopping. They return home. Waizma had everyone carry the bags of

food in but for Tai and Kari who took their new toys to Haruka's

room and gave into their digimon side and started to play.

Waizuma smiled at the group before her. "Sugar I got you white

cholice and your brother dark cholice. Don't worry I got you all

something. Haruka, you can take care of Taimon and Karimon." Waizuma

handed outthe rest of the snacks to the house guest. Once again the

house went back to being bussy. Waizuma smiled as she got to

cleaning.

"We got the mask," Kotori said.

"And some things form the gift shop," Yamainu said, "Along with

other things."

"Fool," Tokage scowled as he rose from his chaired, "What good are

those to us?"

Yamainu turn on the TV. on it a reporter started to speak, "The

police still to not have any leads on the robbery."

Yamainu smiled at Tokage and said, "If they think some normal man

did it then we don't need to worry about being found out."

In the background, Kotori smiled as she held up a small statue form

the gift shop as she giggled. "And I just had to have this little

one, it looks so much like me." Holding out the statue, she smiled a

Tokage.

The lizardman simply looke dodwn and growled as he stared at the

statue. "That's an angel, you're a bird monster, you two look

nothing a like." Staring over Yamainu, he dropped back down into his

chair. "We need to find more parts for the master, like the arms and

legs."

Glaring at Tokage, Kotori gavea snort and turne daroudn to stare at

the tv, her eyes growing ig as a soap opera started up and filled

the room with a happy. "Hey, I heard people talk about this when I

searched the city."

Staring hard at her, both Yamainu and Tokage shook their heads as

she sat down to watch it. "Um yea." Yamainu began as he turned back

to look at Tokage. "We may have to go out of the town to find the

other parts, they could be everywhere by now."

Tokage nodded in reply as he foled his hands together. "Guess we'll

have to cast a spell on the mask and see if it can tell us where the

other parts are."

"But, won't the maste rbe mad if we cast spells on his face?" Kotori

asked as she lloked away from her tv show.

"Yeah well." Tokage started up as he lifted an hand up. "How else

are we going to find them, just wait for him to tell us."

Yamainu shrugged as he walke dove rand dropped down on the couch.

"Hey, having him tell us works well for me, means I get to sleep

some more." Looking up at Tokage, he grinned and pointed at the

mask. "Now, as the leader of this mission, you should be the one to

present him with the mask, right?"

"Very Well," Tokage said, "I'll tell him all." He walks into a walk

in closet with a shadow drape over the floor. The shadow ooze around

him. "Master, I bring you your new face and ask you what must we do

next?"

"Place a spell on the mask," the darkness around him said.

"I did not know if that would be wise," the Tokage said, "I did not

want to do anything to you new face, my master. I am here to ask you

for the next part of your body."

"Fool," the blackness said, "It is not truly a part of my body. What

I'm about to tell you must not be told to any one. That mask is a

beacon to powers and that power will be part of my new body and that

of my army.

Meanwhile, Waizuma look at his new house guest. Sugar must had taken

all the personality from her brother. There that large loin man that

eats everything but the bad cooking. Then there was his daughter and

her new friends and digimons. And Last the strangest ones, his son

and his digimon.

"Jun," Waizuma said, "From the while you are going to be homes

school. And during that time Taimon and Karimon get to do what they

want to do."

"Home schooled?" Jun asked as she looked up form where she was

sitting, her eyes staring at Waizuma with a curios, as well as

sligtly tense glance. "I don't know, I have friends at my school,

won't they ask why I won't show up."

Waizuma noded as she gave Jun her full attention, one hand tapping

the kitchen counter ligthly. "Well, if you don't want to be

homeschooled, you will have to move to another school, it simply to

dangerous for both you to go back to your normal school." Seeing

Jun's questioning stare, she shook her head as she held out a hand

to stop her from asking anything. "Jun, think about Davis, he was

used to lure you into a trap, do you want your friends to go through

the same thing?"

Jun looked like she had been punched at the question, and looked

away from the elder woman as she bit her lip. Her mind going over

all the dark things that could have happen to her friends if they

got dragge dinto this mess. "No, but, Home schooling, it doesn't

really have that good a sound to it, and, I don't want to be shut

completely off from the rest of the world because of this."

Waizuma stared at Jun as she struggled to come with another good

reason for the girl to accept the fact that she would be reciving

home schooling for awhile, at least while this thing with the evil

and monsters were taking place.

"Great," Waizuma husband said, "And Haruka can bring Sugar and her

brother to her school and the lion man can help to clean the house."

"No way," Leomon said, "I'm a trainer not a cleaner."

"Well if you don't help clean, I'm sending to the back yard where

you only eat what we give you," He said.

"Fine, I'll clean," Leomon said.

"What do I need for school?" Sugar asked.

"We'll get what you need. It time to shop" Waizuma said, "Taimon,

Karimon be good and no training."

"Okay," Tai said. Soon the humans left to go shoping. "What do we do

now Kari?"

Tai, looking around the room shrugged in response as he notced

everyone else were to busy to do something with them. As he stared

at the tv, he growled when he remembed he could no longer use a

remote, or even turn on the tv directly. Also, all of the doors and

windows were closed, meaing he was trapped in the house for the

moment. "Geez, with all this, the only thing we can do is have a

pillow fight, play hide and seek ot tag."

"Tag it is." Kari cried out as she reached out and smacked Tai on

the shoulder. "You're it."

"Why you." Growling as Kari flew outof his reach, Tai grinned as he

took off into the air as well. "Get back here."

"No way." Kari responded as she flew down unde rth table and around

the chairs while laughing. Tai flying right behind the whole time.

Leomon, standing in the dooorway with some cleaning stuff, sighed as

he notic edthem playing like that. "I can't believe it, they should

be training, not acting like a bunch of In-trainings."

"All training and no fun make us cleaner," Tai mock.

"Hey, I can't believe you two," Gatomon yelled as she ran into the

room, "Playing tag with out me and Agumon. I'm it."

"Just don't fly out of our reach," Agumon said as he ran into the

room.

"You're the warriors that saved the Digi-World. You serpost to be

training," Leomon said.

"We partner digimons don't train," Gatomon said, "Because we need to

have fun too. You miss a spot." Agumon pull one of his finger on the

glass. "oaps, I made it bigger."

"I hate cleaning," Leomon scream.

"So do we." the digimon's and humans turne ddigimon yelle dback as

they tore through the room. Messing it up even mor ewith their

playing.

Leomon, staring at them growled as he put down his cleaning stuff

and cracked his knuckles loudly. "If I may come with a small

suggestion for you all." He started saying in a friendly voice as he

stepped closer. "Take your game outside!" As he yelled, he grabbed

all of them in one hand, opening the door with the other one before

kicking them all out.

Tai, looked up as he rubbed his head, turning to glare back at

Leomon as the lion man closed the door into the house with a grin on

his face. "Geez, can't we have fun without someone ruining it?"

Kari, dusting off her body, smiled as she looked aruond the place.

"At least we got outside to play." Still smirking, she quickly

reache dout and smacked Tai on the shoulder. "You're it."

Leomon look at the room and back to the cleaning stuff. "What is all

this stuff used for," Leomon said, "I wish I was back in the jungle

we my floor was dirt and if a was was messy. I just needed to rip

the wall down and replace it. You know this place could use a new

look. This large room could be a great gym."

Meanwhile, Sugar look at herself in a school unifor. "How do I

look?" Sugar asked Waizuma's family and her brother. A big screen

appeared behind her with large bubbles. It soon change to a football

game. Sugar look at the bald man next to her brother. "How dear you

mess with my TV." Sugar summon a hammor. The man scream and ran

away.

They finish their shoping then open to door to their home and

frooze. "I made it better" Leomon said with a proud tone, "What do

you think?"

"Where's the chairs, the table." Looking down at the floor, Waizuma

narrowed her eyes in anger as she gave a growl. "And the carpet as

well."

Leomon, still looking smug at his changes, pointed at the far end of

the room where it had all been pushe dinto a very small amount of

space. "I place all of it over there, this area, will now be the

place where we train combat and..."

"You!" Waizuma yelled as she pointed at the floor. "Put it back the

way it was." Then she looked aorund the room again, her eyes still

narrowe din anger. "Where are the digimons."

Leomon, looking a bit angry at his idea gettingr efuse, pointed a

finger at the door leading out into the backyard. "I sent them out

to play, they were messing up the house."

"And..." Sugar added as she walke dover to look out the window.

"They don't seem to be out there." Eyes narrowing, she mumbled a

quick spell under her breath. "They're hiding, playing a game of

hide and seek."

Snorting in annoynce at the words, Sugar's brother walke dover to

look up at Leomon. "If it means anaything, I like what oyu have done

with the place, but if it should be perfect, the floor boards should

have been tossed out as well."

"Hey!" Sugar and Waizuman yelled as they turned to see Leomon's smug

grin as Sugar's brother nod in approveal of the room.

"You lost my digimons," Haruka yelled coming from the backyard.

"Well that what you get for not forcing them to train," Leomon said.

"If I don't have them before the sun goes down. I'm going to make it

where you wish you were back in an egg.

"No training for you," Waizuma said, "CLena and then play from a

week." Leomon moan as he started to move the funater make to normal.

"Haruka, I found them," Jun said as she ran down the stairs,

"They're in your room sleeping."

"I need to get ready for my first day of school," Sugar said.

The next day Sugar skip to the car humming a song. "I'll sigh you up

for your class try to act normal and NO MAGIC," Waizuma said.

"Aw." Sugar said as a tv screen popped up, showing a depressing

background as Suagr bowed her head. "Not even, any dramatics?"

Giving the hyper girl the glare, which had Sugar backing up and

knocking ove rthe gianbt screen in fear, Waizuma unlocked the car

door and sat in. "Hurry up, I need to get you and the others to

school on time, before Leomon or the digimons do something wrong."

Inside the house, Leomon grumpled under his breath as he sat in the

corner of the room, his eyes closed as he counted down from 100. In

the background, Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon were trying to find a

place to hide.

Tai, rushing into Haruka's room, dived down unde rthe bed, grinning

as he saw Kari hide on top of a shelf. He kne wthat Agumon had

decided to hide out in the bathroom while Gatomon had crawled in

under the couch to hide.

""... 1... Here I come." Leomon said as he jumped up in a hurry, his

eyes moving to scan the living room as he used his sense to try and

find the four digimons. "Okay kids, you aske dofr it, watch File

Island best hunter in action as I track each of you down."

Moments later, Leomon drop Tai on the coach with the other digimons.

"Now that's over I'm going to train."

"You can't," Tai said, "You grounded from training. If you do train,

we'll need to tell the others."

"You wouldn't dear," Leomon said as he walks off to train.

Waizuma smiled as she left the school. A few lies and Sugar and her

brother is in school. Now she need to get home to wake Jun to start

her teaching.

Sugar hummed as she skip down the hall. She was following Haruka to

her first class, Science. "Hello," The teacher said.

Haruka smiled and said, "Hello, Dr. Bolean. This is a new student,

Sugar."

"Hello, Sugar what can you tell me about Newton?" Dr. Bolen asked

"They are cookies," Sugar said with a cheer.

"I'm talking about the person," Dr. Bolean said.

Sugar move from her cheering pose to a sad one. "I feel sorry for

her being named after a cookie."


	7. Chapter 07

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

7

Meanwhile Leomon found himsitting next to Jun. He cursed at other

digimons for telling that he was training. "Leomon," Waizuma yelled,

"Pay attention. You're here to learn." She look at the four other

digimons. "And you four you are to play now go." The four cheered

and ran off.

Waizuma smiled as she turne dto the blackboard she had put up in the

living room for the home school, only to stop when somerthing soft

hit her in the back of her head. Turning back, she found both Jun

and Leomon looking a bit bored, in Leomon'a case that was very

bored. "Okay, now, we shall with Math and then move onto Biolegy."

Pointing at the blackboard, she she began to draw up a complex line

of numbers as she hummed a bit, looking back when she heard a small

grin coming from the two students. "Okay, what are you doing?"

Looking back at them, she grimaced as she spotted Leomon and Jun

having a paperball fight instad of listing to her. "Will you two

stop that!!"

"Sorry." Came the answer as they returned to listing to her.

Outside, Tai were relaxing while Kari and Gatomon played around.

Nearby, Agumon were busy eating some snacks he had smuggled out of

the house. "I don't know what could ruin this day, but it better

stay away." Tai mumbled out as he gave a loud yawn.

"Gatomon, Agumon?"

Looking up, the group stared at Biyomon slowly began to fly towards

them, a puzzled look omn her face. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Agumon rub the back of his head, "What would it take for you

to tall no one about what you here?"

"A date me and you," Biyomon said, "But first tell me what going on

here and where is Tai and Kari?"

"We're here," Tai said, "We're the dragons."

Biyomon look at the two. "Tai, I think Palmon would like you, and

Kari Patamon or Veemon may like you."

"This isn't a dating show," Tai said.

"We here because Haruka is here," Kari said.

"Who's Haruka?" Biyomon asked.

"Our...Our...partner," Tai said.

"Tai and Kari and partner digimons I want to tell the others,"

Biyomon said.

"Too dangerours," Agumon said "They going to fight evil that we

digimons can harm and the Digi-destined will only get in the way. So

how about we go on a date instead and after the evil lose, you can

tell every one about the story"

Biyomon looked a bit hurt at the facts, but then smiled as she

leaned in close to Agumon. "So, how many dates do you think it will

take to make sure I keep quiet about this?"

Looking back at Tai for help at Biyomon flirting, Agumon was

rewarded with Tai laughing his head off at the sight of the little

dinosaur digimon blushing beat red. "Um well." He started as he

turne dback to face Biyomon. "" dates."

"Nope."

"3."

Still laughing, Tai turne dot face Kari who were also laughing at

it. Then he stood up and walke dover to stand next to Agumon with a

big grin. "Well, I'm not sure, but bBiomon, just how many dates

would you like Agumon to take you out on?"

"10." Came the bird digimosn response as she was enjoying Agumnon

look of panic.

Smiling and reaching out his front hand, Tai shook Boyomon's wings

as they both smiled. "Well, it's a deal, so, when would you like for

him to pick you up."

Agumon glared at Tai as he heard the words. "Just for that, I tihnk

we're going to train you in nighttime and blind fighting when Haruka

comes home."

Boyomon, ignoring the comment smiled as she move dover and hugged

Agumon in a gentle way. "Pick up at 8 tonight, and we'll go see the

city, without the kids." She mumbled out as she smirked at Tai and

Kari's glare. Starting to fly away, she stoppe dand smiled down at

Tai on the ground. "Are you sure I shouldn't tell Palmon, she would

love to have a date with you, you know."

"I'm sure," Tai said, "Beside I don't know if I can go on Date.

Haruka may not alone it. I'm not alone out side after dark. Beside

if you tell, we know friends that can romve you memories about your

dates with Agumon meaning that He won't need to go on them with you.

"I won't tell," Biyomon said. She now not only get a date with

Agumon but Ten and she not going to lose them.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on the Digi-destined for us?" Gatomon

asked.

"I don't know," Biyomon said, "Sora may get mad."

"I'll make sure Agumon get ready for the dates and bring you gifts,"

Gatomon said.

"Okay," Biyomon said.

"What type of smelling soap do you want me to use?" Gatomon asked.

"Berry," Biyomon said.

"Okay," Gatomon said, "Agumon why don't youspend sometime with

Biyomon. Tai, Kari you kids will sun bath with me.

"Fine by me," Tai said, "Hey why are we kids?"

"Because you're newer digimons than us," Biyomon said with a giggle.

Meanwhile Haruka sat across from Sugar. Haruka just wanted to hid

herself from everything that Sugar did in the frist haft of school.

Haruka just dose not want to think of she is going to do for the

rest.

Still smiling, Sugar looked around the room as she msiled, several

of the students smiling back at her. "So, this is what going to

school is like, I think I'm going to enjoy it."

"Great." Haruka mumbled out as she stared down at the desk. "But you

do know that every think of you as the class clown right?"

"Class clown?" Haruka asked as she felt rather tempted to pull one

of her draatics tricks to show it. Instead, she had to just use her

voice. "What do you mean by that?"

Looking up, Haruka sighed and looked aorund the students staring at

them. "I mean, they think yo're acting like an idiot on purpose, and

are going to expect you to keep doing that."

Eyes flashing with anger at the words, Sugar turned her head away

form Haruka with a snort. "Great, so now you expect me to change the

way I act so I don't stand out, is that it?"

"No." haruka almost yelle douyt as she sat up. "I just think you

migth want to tone it down a bit, or someone is going to notice

sooner or later that we're not normal." Speakings eriously, Haruka

looked around the room to make sur eno one coulkd hear them. "What

if the evil ones hears about the stuff you can do, he will be able

to figur eout that we go to this school."

"And attack it." Sugar finished as she sat back in the chair, her

eyes closed as she thought about it.

Tai flew into the kicten. He land on the counter and look at Waizuma

cooking. "Is there something I can do for you?" Waizuma asked.

"No," Tai said, "Just sitting here."

"How about you watch Taimon," Waizuma said.

"Can't use the remote," Tai said.

"Well my here a pen," She handed Tai the pen, "Use that."

"Okay," Tai said as he flew away.

"Enjoy these times," Waizuma said, "So you are going to start saving

the world."

"Won't be the first time." Tai's voice form the living room as he

smiled back at her, his hand pushing the pen down on the romote ofr

the TV.

Smiling at the comment, Waizuma returned to her cooking, making sue

to keep an eye out for hungry humans or digimons who might try and

take some before it was finished.

Tai, staring at the TV, groane dwhen it turned onto a news story,

the outsid eof Museum being shown as several poeple talked in the

background. Moving to change the channel, Tai stopped when he heard

the voice on the TV. "While several witnesses descripe the thives to

be a bird like woman and a wold man, it is not somehting to be taken

seriously, or is it, there have already been severla claims that

Digimon's are responsible for the theft of the priceless mask and."

"Waizuma!" Crying out, Tai pointed at the TV as she looked over a

thim. "You have to see this!"

Walking in, Waizuma froze as a pictur eo fthe mask was shown on the

TV, her mouth opening as her hand rose to it. "No, this is very bad,

with that mask, they can track down all the parts of the evil's

body."

Tai loooked from her to the TV screen. "Guess we need to have a

meeting about this when Haruka and the others come back."

Haruka and the others walk into the room. "Haruka," Tai call out as

he flew up to her. "They got a mask that can find ever thing that is

needed to bringing back their master."

"This is great while we're at school they're getting closer to bring

back their master," Sugar brother said, "What do we do now?"

"Go to New York," Waizuma said, "They a spear there with the power.

I'll call to find a friend to see if you can get their some how."

She ran off.

"I hope we get back before school," Sugar said.

"We can't get there and back in one day," Haruka said.

"Stop thinking in planes and start thinking of magic," Sugar brother

said.

"Come on we're saving the world, School can wait" Tai said. He

landed on Haruka's shoulder.

"I still have homework," Haruka said as she walk to her room to get

ready for the trip.

Tai, looking around the room, sudenly blinked as he turnbe dot look

at Kari. "Think we'll run into Mimi over there, her vaction ends

today after all."

Kari looked up as well and stared at Tai, her eyes closing a bit as

she thougth about it. "No, I don't really think so, there's more

then 10 million living in that place, besides, who says we'll show

up anywhere near Mimi."

"That's good." Tai replied as he loooked out the window. "We really

don't need the evil ones to pull another Davis like incident with

Mimi." The last was added as Tai growled with a small bit of fire

around his mouth. "I still want to get them for Kidnapping Davis,

and if they think they can do it with mimi or someone else, I swaer

I'll digivole to Mega level to fight them."

Kari, grinning a bit moved closer to her brother and smirked. "If I

didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on Mimi."

"What?!" Tai yelled as Haruka looked out through the door into her

room at the yell from Tai. "I don't have a crush on her, she's like

a sister to me." Tai stopped talking as he felt someone looking at

him with an angry glare. Turninga round, he stared right into the

face of Haruka standing in her doorway with a look of death in her

eyes. "Uh.. Haruka, why are you staring at me like that."

Stomping over to glare a thim, Haruka reache down a hand and pulled

Tai up to better look at him."Who is this Mimi girl Tai?" Voice cold

with her anger as she spoke. Haruka didn't see the shocked

expression on Kari's face, that slowly turned into a grinning one.

"Well? And what do you mean when she just a sister to you huhu?"

"Mimi has no brothers or sisters so someone needs to play that

role," Tai said.

"I guess that's okay," Haruka said.

"Time to go," Sugar call out.

Mimi stood looking at a spear. She broke up with her boyfriend and

need so place to hid from him. If only Tai, her adopted brother, was

here then Mimi would not be bord looking at an old spear. At the

moment, she would not mind get dragging into the adventure.

Stand outside that museum, Haruka walk to the greater. "Sorry but

all digimons must be on least," The man said.

"Okay," Haruka said as she got out Tai and Kari's collar and least.

Mimi turn from the spear and look at Haruka and her group. Mimi look

at the orange digimon and said, "Tai?"

Tai, hearing his name spoke in a confuse dmanner. Turning his head

aroudn and stared in shock as he spotted someone he hadn't seen in

several weeks. "Mimi? What are you doing here?" BEhidn him, both

Haruka and Kari sighed as Tai just blurted out their secret.

Still staring at Tai in his digimon form, Mimi blinked at the

question as her mouth opened and closed much like a gold fishs until

she shook her head. "Never mind what I'm doing here, what are you

doing here? And why are you a digimon?" The last question was added

as she tilted her head to the side to stare at him.

"Haruka, Taimon, Karimon." Sugar's voice calle dout as she turne dto

look at them. "this is the spear we need to protect from..." Sugar

traile doff as she noticed Mimi staring a there. "Um, I mean... We

need to write a report about." A tv screen with a lot of bubbles and

cure lighting effects on it popped up form behind her.

"How?" Mimi asked as her left got a strange tick to it, her head

going form the grinning Tai and Kari to Sugar who were trying to

push the tv away before it made to many people look at them. "What's

going on!?"

"Well, you see..." Tai and KAri started only to turn their heads as

a very familair feeling washed over them . "They're here!"

"Who?" Mimi asked as she turne dher head to followed Tai and Kari's

line of sight.

"Just us!" Yamainu's voice yelle dout as he stepped out form a

sudden sand twister in the middle of the room, a large sword held in

one hand. "And my partner, Kotori!" At the name, the bird woman

stepped out of a twister made form feathers. "Now, step away form

the spear and no one will get hurt."

"That's what you think." Stepping out ofrm some shadows, Sugar's

brother smikred as he lifte dup a fireball in one hand as he glared

at Yamainu. "For I, Spice, direct desendent of one the four heroes

will not let you."

"Really" Yamainu replied as he lifted up is sword in a fighting

position. "Guess we'll have to fight for it then." As he finished

his sentence Tai, Haruka, Kari and Sugar rushed over to join Spice

in facing down the two animal humans.

Mimi, still stanidng in front of the spear looke dform group to the

other in confusion as she took in the words getting yelled from both

sides, until she clenched her hands in annoynce since no one hadn't

even given her an explantion to anything yet. "Will someone tell me

what is going on here?"

Mimi did not get any response only the group started to fight. As

the two groups fought, the spear was knocking over to Mimi. Mimi

reach for the spear. "Tough it and you're enter adventure to save

the world...for now," reach into Mimi's mind. Mimi grabs it and ran

from the area. She knock into man wearing a robe. Mimi was about to

ran away when she hear a caring voice, "Calm young you are safe with

me." He raise his hand and the World around Mimi change.

"You back," Waizuma said, "Where the others and whose this?"

"No now," The man said. Once again he vanished.

"It's gone" Yamainu yelled, "Let's leave." Her and Kotori faded into

black smoke

"Did we win?" Jun asked.

"We have the spear but the pink hair girl came with it," The man

said.

"The mage master," Sugar said kneeing.

"Who is he?" Haruka asked.

"He the leader of our order," Spice said.

"Arise," the man said. Both Sugar and Spice stood up. He walks over

to Tai and Kari. "We own you ancestors much. We'll happy to help at

anytime. For now return to the back." They return to Waizuma home.

"What is going on?" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down," The man said, "That spear is able to rise the dead body

and take the command the one that hold its." Mimi screams and drops

it. "You're a strange one. So eager to help even when you know

danger will come for you."

"I had to help," Mimi said, "Tai and Kari are close to be my brother

and sister."

"I see," the man said, "Soon you'll have a choice to make." Pink

petal flow around him as he lifted into the air and flew away.

"A true dramatics master," Sugar said.

"Hmph, anyone can do that." Tau muttered out as he brushed petals

off his head. Biusides, we have somehting bigger to worry about."

Seeing everyone look at him, Tai wave dhis fornt paw around the

room. "Who's going to clean up that mess?"

The entire group looked out into the room and gave a groan as trhey

spotted the petal covered room, not a single spot remaining clean

form them. "Great." Leomon grumpled as he turned to pull out the

vacuum cleaner from the closet again. "I barely got the place

cleaned before you mess it up again."

"Um yeah." Sugar and Spice muttered out as they looked away from the

Lionman whistling innocently. "By the way, just who are you?" Spice

asked as he pointed a finger at Mimi.

"I'm Mimi, a close friend of Tai and Kari." Mimi replied as she

stared at the spear still lying on the ground in front of her with a

half scared expression on her face. "And I'm still waitingf or an

explanation to all of this."

Waizuma smiled a bit as she walke dup nex to Mimi. "And you shall

have one, but for now, let us all go out and sit in the garden."

Lookingat the group staringa t her, she smile deven brighter. "I

made some chocolate chip cookies and tea."

Tai, Kari and Sugar's eyes grew big before they rushe doff towards

the door. Getting stuck halfway through it with a loud cry of

surprise, as it wasn't built for one human and two dragon digimons

going through it at the same time. Nehidn them, Spice shook his head

sadly. "Idiots." looking up at Waizuma, he hle dout a hand.

"Anything I can help with?"

Waizuma smiled at the offer and nodded as she hle dout a tray with

several tea cups and a large teapot on it. "Yeah, can you carry this

out, if you can get out." The last was added as she looke dat Tai,

Kari and Sugar still struggling to get out the door first. "Mimi

dear." She started as she looke down at the spear. "Would you mind

moving that spear to a safer place"

"Uh yeah." Mimi started as she reached down for it, stopping a few

centimeters from it. "Is is safe?"

"Dear, it won't do anything unless you command it too." Waizuma

started as she walke dback toward s the kitchen to get the cookies.

"LEomon, please help PSice clea rthe door will you."

Leomon grinned as he looked over at them. "Of course." Tai, Kari and

Sugar looed back at Leomon as they heard the lionman grin while

cracking his knuckles. "This might hurt a bit."

Mimi and Spice closed their eyes as Leomon simply pulled Tai and

Kari back out of the door befor etossing then through it with a grin

on his face. Sugar stumbling forward to land on the ground as she

was suddenly free of them.

Waizuma smiled as she walked out the door. "Well, shall we sit down,

and tell Mimi just what it is that going on?"

"I guess," Tai said as he landed on the table next to Haruka. He

grabs a cookie and started to talk. "It turn out that me and Kari

have the blood of a great dragon the is in the Digi-World. He

strange. He dose not make much most of the time."

"Tai," Haruka said as she drill her hand into Tai's skull.

"Anyway," Tai continue, "He fought an evil monster and both lost

their bodies. The monster wants another body and we are to stop

him." Tai gave in a started to eat his cookie.

"We were change into dragons to bring our power dragon power," Kari

said, "Jun, Sugar, Spice and Haruka is to help us."

Mimi look at the others at the table. "I know Jun but what about the

others."

"Sugar and Spice are descended of the ones that help the dragon to

win," Kari said, "Waizuma is Haruka's mother."

"What about Haruka?" Mimi asked.

"Hi," Haruka said reaching her hand out, "I'm Haruka. Tai and Kari's

partner."

Mimi shake the hand. "I'm Mimi. Good friend to Tai and Kari. They're

practically my brother and sister." A smile came on Mimi's face. "I

can't believe that Tai and Kari have a human partner. Have any

stories?"

"Too many," Haruka said.

"I would love to hear them," Mimi said.

"I tell time as I give them baths," Haruka said.

Tai and Kari grumpled as Haruka begna to drag them off towards the

house, Mimi following behind them with a puzzled look on her face

over the way they were acting. "Bath, they can't do that on their

own?"

Haruka shook her head as she dumped Tai down into the bathtop

followed by Kari who didn't try to get away as much as Tai had.

"Nope, they are stong in their dragon forms, but they can't use

their front hands as much as they used too." She replied as she

stood up. "Okay, I'll get changed while the water runs into the top,

and Tai, no spalsjhing water on Mimi."

Sticking out his tounge at her words, Tai settled down into the

bathtop and smiled over at Mimi who had turned back to face them

again. "So, how have you been?"

Sticking her head up ove rthe edge of the bathtop as well, Kari

smile dat Mimi as she heard Tai's questions. "Yeah, tell us, we

barely got to see you when you visited."

Giving them a smile, Mimi settle ddown on her knees nex to the

bathtop. "Well, it started out okay when I got back home, but then,

my boyfriend broke up with me."

"You had a boyfriend?" Kari aske das she playe da bit with the water

rising in the bathtub. "What was he like?"

Stepping out of her room, Haruka grabbed a couple of towels and

walke dtowards the bathroom with a sign, it was starting t get

rather difficult to wash Tai and Kari since they kept on splashing

her with the water. "Okay, I'm back and you two better not have..."

Trailing off, Haruka blinked as Mimi were sitting nx tot Tai without

getting splashed. "Okaym what's going here?"

"She's almost our sister," Tai said. His head was over the rim of

the bathtub. His body too heavy with water for him to fly.

Spice walk into the room. "Good I need to talk to the four of you."

"About what?" Haruka asked.

"One of our orders laws," Spice said, "Once some one learn about our

order we can't let them go until we know that they won't tell about

our order."

"That means that I can't go home," Mimi said.

"Yes," Spice said, "It's for the best."

"I can't believe it," Mimi yelled as she ran from the room.

"We haft to go at it," Tai yelled.

"I'm her while Spice dries you," Haruka said, "I don't think that

Mimi would like to Spice at the moment."

Yamainu stood before a large window. He could remember the girl who

must have took the spear. He could still smell her. He smiled as he

the smell gotten stringer.

"Yamainu," Kotori said, "The mask found another one. Someone is

using it so it was easy to track."

"Go for it. I have a better ideal," the wolfman said with a snarl,

"I have my own hunt." He jump from the window as a black mist formed

around him.

"Why did that fool use his hunter spell?" Tokage asked, "He knows

that can tell where he is when he use it."

"I don't know," Kotori said, "But he is a faster thinker than us.

Come lets get the part."

Meanwhile, Mimi walk faster as the sound of a wolf was around her.

Inside the house. Suagr dropped her stolen loot of cookies and

looked out the window. "Someone is using a hunting spell, a powerful

one at that." Narrowing her eyes as Haruka ran out of the house, she

quickly turned to look at the Waizuma behind her. "Tell the other's

there's aproblem. One o fthe evil one sis using a hunter spell, most

likely to track down Mimi."

Not waiting for answer, Sugar had already run out of the room,

grabbing her coat and slipping it on over her battle robe to hide it

a bit. "I hope we're not to late. Brother, Tai Kari, hurry up."

Moving stealtly through the tree's. Yamainu grinned as his spell

told him he was getting closer to his target with each step that he

took. "So, the hunt really begins now." Grabing his sword, he

smirked as he could pick up the sound of something starting to walk

faster. "Feh, could she make it more easier for me to find her?"

Smirking, he lidte dhis head and gave a loud howl. "Start running

human." Yelling out the words, Yamainu jumped up onto a wall and

stared down at a shocked Mimi looking up at him.

"You." Mimi started as she began to back away, before turning to run

as fast as she coulf away from him. "Someone help me, Palmon, Tai,

Kari anyone."

Howling a gain, Yamainu jumped down from the fence and began to

storm towards the pink haired girl. "Hand over the spear little one,

and I will give you a quick death." The last was said as he pulled

out his sword.

"I don't have it." Mimi cried out as she stumble dover a rock on the

ground, landing harshly on the ground with aloud whimper as falsh

ran through her leg. "Please, I don't have, leave me alone."

Grnning down at her as he stepped closer, Yamainu reache downa nd

pulle dher up by the front of her t-shirt. "Well, if you don't have

it, you're useless to me. Unless you're willing to tell me where the

other brats are hiding."

Getting nothing but a whimper form her, Yamainu grinned as he pulle

dhis sword back, ready to stick it through her stomach if she didn't

talk with in the next few seconds. "Well." Even as he spoke, he

turned his head as he picke dup the sound of running feet. "Well,

looks someone come sot help you anyway."

Haruka stopped cold as she noticed Mimi held by their enemy, a sharp

looking sword ready to kill her at any minute. "Mimi, you get away

form her."

"Says who, you little girl, without your friends, you're nothing."

Yamainu responded as he held a bit tighter onto Mimi's neck. "One

more step, and she gets a foot worth of steel in her stomach."

"FireBall!!"

Cursing a bit, Yamainu jumped out of the way of the ball of fire

hitting the ground where he had been standing. "So, more poeple to

watch her death huh." Grinning, the wolfman dropped Mimi down onto

the groudn as he pulled the hand back, his claws glinting briefly in

the air before he slashed at the pink haired girl with them as she

stumbled a bit.

"No." Sugar yelled out as Mimi fell back from the force of the

attack, a bit of blood flying through the air as she lande don the

ground. "You bastard."

"How dear you," Tai said, "Haruka, I want him." His partner nodded

and he digivolve. His eyes turned gold as he reach his hand up.

Lighting struck his hands and slowly change to a sword. He flew at

Yamainu. "Dragon Thunder slash," Tai yelled as he split into six

forms. Yamainu scream as the six blades cut at him.

Yamainu fall onto the ground. He stood up grunting as he grabs his

chest. "I'll be back." He ran into the darkness.

Tai return to his rookie form and flew over to the others. Standing

over Mimi with the black robe man standing over her. "Can you heal

her?" Kari said.

"No," the black robe man said.

"Master you mean she going to die?" Sugar asked.

"I did not say magic won't get her alive," The man said, "Let's go

some where safer." They appear in the Waizuma house. "As I was

saying I can keep her alive but I can heal her."

"Is there a way to heal her?" Kari asked as she stop rub Mimi.

"There is a way," The man said, "But I need to ask her something.

Mimi," he said look at the injure one, "Would you mind having Tai

and Kari give you some blood? The blood of one that care for you

will let me use magic to heal you. Do you want them to give you

blood," Mimi nod a yes.

Tai and Kari eagerly gave their blood to Mimi so they fell asleep.

Leomon place Mimi in Haruka's bed. Every one was happy to the wounds

were cure at a fast rate.

Waizuma smile as she walk up to Haruka's room. She step over Haruka

who was sleeping on the ground with the four digimons. She look at

the bed to see a small bundle under the sheet. Then she found a tail

like Tai and Kari's but this one was a light blue. She walk over to

find out what it was.

Sleeping soundly under the bed cover when Waizuma pullled them back,

a blue dragon looking very much like Kari snored a bit as clawed

hand moved out to grab the cover and pull it back over her. "Oh

dear." Waizuma mumble dout as she replaced the bed cocer. "I don't

think that was supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen." Sugar asked as she walked into the

room. Rubbing some sleep out of her eyes as she stared at the elder

woman.

Waizuma pulled the covers back again and showed the topaz colored

dragon frowing in her sleep as she grooped around for the bed cover

again. "This wasn't supposed to happen was it."

"No." Spice muttered out as he leaned down to look closer at the

topaz colored dragon. "This is clearly something that wasn't

supposed to happen." Looking up at the elder woman and his sister,

he shook his head. "I'm guessing it becuase of her bond with the

decendents of Yagami."

"What, what's everyone talking about." Tai mumbled out as he looked

up from where he was lying. His eyes moving from Haruka to Waizuma

who simply pointed down at the bed. "Mimi, did somehting happen to

Mimi?" Pushing the others out of his way. Tai quickly reached the

bed and jumpe dup to look down at it. "Oh boy."

"What?" The res tof the group said as they walke dup to look as wel.

"Um, mom. was."

"No." Sugar, Spice and Waizuma answered as they looked at the group.

"The only way this could have happened was if she had a close bond

or the blond used were..." Spice trailed off as he look at Tai and

Kari. "Your blood, justhow much of Yagami's power is still in it."

"You're saying it's our fault." Tai spat out as he lifted a clawed

hand to point up at the brother of Sugar. "Cuase it isn't."

"Actully it is." Came a voice as the elder man in the black robe

showed up again, hsi eyes going to stare at Mimi as he lidted up and

eyebrown. "Well, I didn't think it would be this bad a case."

"WHAT!?"

Stepping back at the roar form the people in the room, the elde rman

wave dhis hands around. "Well, I figured somehting like this could

happened, but I only thought she would get the wings and tail,

nothing more."

"Why's everyone yelling?" Mimi voice made every turn to see her look

up at them from the bed, her eyes still half closed as she had just

woken up.

"Mimi," Tai said as he look at Mimi.

"Why are so big?" Mimi asked.

"Look at yourself," Tai said. Mimi did. Mimi looks at her blue

scales that covered her new claws. Mimi was about to scream when Tai

cover her mouth. "Promise not to yell." Mimi nodded. Tai remove his

claw.

"What happen to me?" Mimi asked on the verge of panicking.

"I Can tell you," Yagami said raising from Haruka's bed.

"Wow," Sugar said as stars formed in her eyes, "How did you do

that?"

"I'm a ghost I can pass through things," the former dragon said.

"What about Mimi?" Tai asked.

"Well," Yagami said, "Being family is more than blood. You're blood

made it where say Mimi is you Sister is like Kari being your sister.

This is good news."

"What is that?" Mimi asked.

"Well one more dragon means that we have a better chance to win,"

Yagami said.

Haruka woke up and look at Mimi and asked, "Dose this mean I have

another partner?"

"Lets talk this over breakfast," Waizuma said.

"Now you talking," Tai cheered as he flew away.

"What about me?" Mimi asked, "I'm hungry and can't fly." Haruka pick

up Mimi and walk down stairs. She placed Mimi and the table next to

Kari and Tai.

"Look like Mimi have some training to do," Spice said.

"Great another one to mess with my life," Haruka said as she look at

Mimi scooping the food off the plate with her mouth.

Tai and Kari grinned at Haruka words before starting to eat the rest

of the food. HAruka looking a bit scared at the sudden grin she had

gotten form them. "Great, now I'm going to spend the day wondeirng

what pranks they're going to pull on me."

Sitting across from Haruka, Sugar were gulping down a rather large

portion of her breakfast, her mouth watering as she stared at the

large amount of sugar she had on it. "Um, I love waffels with syrup

and sugar."

Next ot her, Spice looked rather sick as he stared a ther choice off

food, one hand firmly clapsed around his coffee cup as he shook his

head. "You're going to ge tinto trouble with all that sweet stuff

sis, rmemebr the last time you hyped out on sugar?"

"Awwww." Pouting abit as she looked at her big brother, Sugar ate

her breakfast in more relaxed fashion as she fumed over her brothers

way of treating, just because he was a minute olde rthen her. "What

about you and that coffee, what is that you're drink, you third cup

already?"

Shooting her a dark look, Spice pulled his cup out of her reach

while getting the coffee pot into safety as well. "I need my daily

amount of caffine if I'm to survive another day of school."

"Yeah, well I need my suagr to handle it."

"You don't look like you need, inf act, you look like need to cut

back."

"IDIOT!"

Looking up, Haruka, Tai, Kari and Mimi stared at Spice as he pulled

his waffels of his head, a bit of syrup dripped from his nose as he

turne dto stare at Sugar glaring at him. "What was that for?"

Still glaring at him, Suagr growled at his tupid question. "You're a

jerk, that's what wrong."

Looking at Tai and Kari, Mimi blinked at them. "Are they always like

that?"

Staring at the arguing siste ran dbrother, Kari shrugged a bit.

"Sometimes, though it's the first time I've seen her smack his face

into the food."

"School time," Waizuma said, "And the next person to trow food is

going to take Leomon's job for the next day."

"Throw are the food you want," Leomon yelled.

"I can't beleive you," Waizuma said, "You an adult and should show

them how to act." Waizuma look at the dragon digimons. "You three,"

She scoop them up and walk to the back yard. "Have fun."

"Okay Mimi," Tai said, "Lets get you flying." Taiand Kariwork at

getting Mimi to fly for most of the day.

Meanwhile Spice sat waiting in an office. He did not like the way

someone look at him so Spice hit him and a few others. He still

count how many times he hit the group. He smiled at the fun he had.

Haruka walk home as she though hoe to tell her mother that Spice is

in truble. mimi push open the door only to get water dump on her.

She look at the four dragons laughing.

Moments later, Tai, Kari and Mimi try to get ribbons off from around

their neck. Tai stop with the ribbon around his neck and went to

work with the one of his tail. He want the ringing from when it

moved.

Behind him, Mimi and Akri had also stpped trying to get rid of their

ribbons. Bot ho fthe having trouble with the one on their tales.

"Ah, I can't reach it." Mimi cry made Kari look up as the blue

dragon panted after trying to catch he rown tail for the last five

minutes. "Kari, get rid of it will you."

"Uh." Kari stared in a rather dum fashion at Mimi as the blue dragon

has turned around to give the pink dragon better access to her tail.

Slowly turning her head, she noticed Tai were shaking his head in

embarrestment over it. "I know, why didn't we think of this before."

Stepping out into the garden in dry clothes, Haruka froze as she saw

Tai, Kari and Mimi playing around, thier ribbons and bells lying in

pile near her feet. "What, how did you get them off so fast?"

"We're not telling." Tai replied as he flew up into the air, just

out of the redhaired girl's reach. "BEsides, shouldn't you be

training with Spice and Jun by now?"

"And you three." Leomon said as he grabbed Tai by his tail. "Are

going to train as well, now, since we're more then before, I have

called in some friends to help."

Turning his head around to look at the lionman, Tai gulped as he saw

the big group of Digimons standing in the garden as well. "Um, are

we going to take all of them on?"

Grinning as he began to drag Tai away, Leomon nodded to the

question. "YEs, but I'll be fiar, It's you, Kari and mimi agianst

them all." Dropping Tai into the ring, he looked up at the digimons.

"Okay my friends, try to knock them out of the ring in two minutes,

and no dirty tricks."

Pushing himself up as Kari and Mimi landed next to him, Tai stared

at the group of digimons rushing towards him, some of them already

having an attack ready to be used. "Help!!"

Looking up form her book, Jun stared over at Sugar who were busy

making a small ball of water float aorund in the air in a series of

different patterens. "Did you hear something?"

Shaking he rhead, Sugar grinned as she turne dher ball of water to

the left and fired it off at Spice who were looking down into the

backyard. Pouting as the ball spalshed off against a shield. "Aw,

can't I ever get to hit you when you're not looking?"

"No. Spice replied as he turned to look at her with a serious glare.

"Besides, I think we need to talk about something little sister, I

hear you been getting into problems at the school."

"I'm not the one that got in a fight," Sugar said.

"At least I'm not using magic during school," Spice said. They heard

screams from the backyard and ran there. Lay one the ground was the

digimons that fought the human turn digimons.

"What happen?" Haruka asked.

"They tap into their powers," Yagami said. "I'm so proud of them."

"Tell about these powers," Haruka said as she scoop up the three

dragons into a hug.

"Well," Yagami said, "there two types of powers controllable and

uncontrollable. Uncontrollable are powers that only come out when

they come out. But over all Dragons is like magic but dragons learn

these powers over time and battle."

"We there only one thing to do for now," Haruka said, "I'm going to

watch TV." She walk inside with her dragons.

Yagami look at Waizuma and said, "Have you're draught as their

partner have proven right."

"I just hope Haruka survive have three of them," Waizuma said.

"That was unplanned for," Yagami said, "But when you been around as

long as I have you start liking the unplanned. I need to get going

to get some parts to make a body."

"So you're coming back?" Waizuma said.

"No way," Yagami said, "I died once and I don't want to live trough

that again. This is for the evil one. What better place to hold him

but the cute harmless body?"


	8. Chapter 08

For this story Demino wrote a part then I wrote a part. We don't own digimon.

8

"Um, wouldn't he get all of his powers with him into his new body?"

Spice asked as he settle dback to listen to the dragon ghost

hovering abov ethem. "And just why we should help bring him back in

the first place."

Yagami hovered in the air for a few seconds before he shook his

head. "It is true that he will have all of his powers, but if the

powers is to weak to fight or move, defeating him will be easy."

Fading away, a glimmer of gold dust flew around the dragon as he

grinned. "Until the next time we meet."

Staring at the space where Yagami had been, Spice grunted as he

looke dover at Sugar and Waizuma. "Am I the only one who don't like

that plan."

"We must trust Yagami, he knows the evil best." Waizuma said as she

turne dot walk back into the house, ehr eyes half closed as he

looked at the two kids. "But, we should be wary of the plan, if it

fails."

Sugar shrugged as she turned to face the house asw ell, her eyes

looking in at the three dragons and girl watching TV inside of the

living. "No matter how we feel about Yagami's plan, all we can do

for now, is keep an eye out for the remaining 3 servants o fthe evil

and the part sthey need to make a body for it."

"I know. But really, we're fighting to stop him form getting one,

and now we're going to hand over a body to him." Spice muttere dout

as he stood up, walking towards the other end of the garden. "Sis,

Mrs. Waizuma, I need to be alone for a while and think about this."

Across town, Yamainu grumpled as he was being healed by Kotori and

glared at by Tokage. "I almost had her and the spear in my hands,

but the brat called on his powers." The wolf man spat out as he felt

another wound closing.

"Those kids, are getting to be too much of a problem." Tokage spoke

as he looked aorund the room. His eyes narrowed as he held onto a

shield witha picture of a fire covered bird on it. "If Sakana wqere

still here, we could overpowere them with our combined force alone."

"Sakana's dead." Kotori pointed out as she finished healing Yamainu,

her eyes narrowed as she stood up and began to walk back and fourth

in the room, her hands crosse din fornt of her chest. "But, we can

still stop the brats." Seeing the other two look at her, she

grinned. "We split them up."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tokage spat out as he place

dthe shile don the table. "We tried kidnapping one, teaming up

agaisnt them and even Yamainu's attack on the girl didn't help

much."

"Idiot, we go after more then one part, they will be forced to split

up to stop us, and without that many team members, we can overpower

them easily."

Yamninu grinned as he sat up on the couch. "Yes, we already know

where the next three parts are." Lookinga them, he smirked a bit.

"I'll head to the one in Berlin in Europe, Tokage can take the one

in Sydney Australia and Kotori can head to Hong Kong in China"

Tokage grinned as he looked aorund at them. "So, the parts are

inside the lands of our old domains, that should make us stronger

when we fight them."

Haruka walk into her wear a bathingsuit. "Bath time," She said, "For

all of you."

"Okay," Agumon said as the five digimon was to the bathtube.

Haruka walk into the bathroom to be hit by five splashes. "What is

with you getting me soak?" She yelled. The digimons just at her with

black looks.

Spice walk into the room. "THey're on the move once more. The three

of them are going after one on their own. I'm going to meet up with

some of my friends and see what we can do to stop one. My sister and

Jun will go after another. That leaves you and your lizard."

"Dragons," Tai, Kari and Mimi scream.

"Okay lets get going," Haruka said.

"Right with you," Gatomon said as she shook her body to get it dry.

Haruka look around her. "So where is that horn that can bring dreams

to life?"

Meanwhile, Sugar and Jun walk to the hong kong company. "So it's in

there?"

"That right," Sugar said.

Spice look at group. "So the order is letting us do what every it

takes to stop this wolfman?"

"Sound like fun," Spice said.

"Casuing pain is fun," another said."

Landing in Berlin, Tai, kari Mimi and Haruka looked around as they

headed into the large city, ignoring the crie sof alarm from the

poeple who saw them. "Waizuma and the elder said the horn was in a

mesuem here."

Tensing as they felt someone staring at them from behind as they

stepped out in a wide open plaza near the building they had to find.

Turning around as fast as she could, Haruka gasped when she spotted

the Wolf man looking down at them from the top of a statue in the

center of the plaza. "Hey, it's him?"

Smirking as he jumped down from the statue, Yamainu began to walk

towards them with an evil grin on his face. "Well well, looks liek

Kotori's plan worke dafter all." Reaching a hand onto his back, the

wolf man grinned as he lifted up a strange gold colored horn into

the air. "I guess you've come for this."

Tai growle das he looked at the wolf man. "Yes, but I'm also here to

kick you furry butt!" Looking back at HAruka, Tai grinned as he saw

her already lifting up all three digivices. Sending him, Kari and

Mimi to their champion levels. "Okay, now you're going down."

Yamainu rehid the horn as he pulle dout his sword. "I tihnk not, you

see, this is my doamin of the world, and here, my power is nearly

doubled." The last part was added in as the wolf man hurled a fire

ball at Tai and Mimi, his right leg kicked Kari into the stature

behind him. "Also, with just the four of you, I can't be defeated."

In Sydney, Spice and his friends reached the building that held the

next part they had to find. As they stepped into the place, Spice

froze as he notice that no one else was in the building but him and

his friends. "Okay, this looks like a trap if I ever saw one."

"Not only that." One his friends replied as he stared around the

room. "But he also chose a rather good place for it." The last was

added as they steppe dout through another door and into a sports

stadium. "I always wanted to see htis place form the inside."

Tokage grinned a bit as he heard the words, one hand wrapped tightly

around the shield he had dug out form under the playing field.

"Welcome, I think you will like the place for out show down,

desendents of our enermies." Teleporting into the sports field, he

grinned up at Spice and his friends. "Now then, shall we start this

game?"

"Ung." Spice muttere dout at the bad pun, his friends givinga

similar sounds at it. "Now I know he's really evil, traps that

everyone can see and bad jokes to torment us with." Smirking a bit,

he lifted up his rigth hand. "But I don't care, hey scaly face, eat

fire!"

Staring at the fireball, Tokage simplt snorted as he reache dout and

knocked it aside, making iut fly into the ground a good deal away

from them. "Well, looks liek this won't be so hard after all, now,

try this one." Pointing both hands at Spice and his friends, Tokage

grinned as Lighting bolts shot towards them.

Jun grunted as she was sent flying backwards through the air to land

in a pile of rubble. "Sugar, you think the others are having the

same luck as us?" Jun asked as she watche dthe hyper active girl

jumped out of the way of Kotori's Helbard as it tore up the ground

wher ethe girl had been just a second before.

Sugar grited her teeth as she spun around and fire off more ice

spells at the bird womon, having no luck as they were simply knocked

away with the helbard. Thinsg had not gone well afte rthey had

gotten to Hong Kong. First, kotori had ambushed them just outside

the company and the battle had not gone well so far.

Pulling her hands ut into the air, Jun glared at Kotori as she cast

a white attack spell, sending out an arror of light to hit her with.

Only to have her duck out of the way at the last minute, sending a

new blast of wind right back at her that sent her flying again, onyl

this time, the bird woman came after her with her helbard ready to

be used.

"Jun!" Turning around and pulling up as much ower as she could,

Sugar sent out a storm of ice arrows, Grinning as Kotori was forced

to fly away from Jun to avoid getting by too many of the ice

arrows, those that did, froze part of her body and hurt her a bit.

Kotori smiled as her helbard came close to Jun. Jun closed her eyes

as the blade came closer to her but it never came. The old man walk

in flip his wrist and Jun, Sugar and him vanish. "How dear that old

one stop my fun," Kotori said, "I'll still take my prize."

Tokage held his gladius eager for blood. He look at the group before

him. Their teamwork made the strong and they did not care about the

others around him like he counted on. He may be stronger than one of

them but together they are stronger.

Haruka watch as Tai fell to the ground. Yamainu walk to her. "Leave

her alone," Tai grunted unable to move.

"Or what," The wolfman asked. Tai started to glow.

"Dragon Recover," Tai said as the glow spread to Mimi and Kari and

all three stood up.

"Dragon powers alone won't let you will," Yamainu said.

"On thing," Kari said, "We're also partner digimons and we don't

like it when some tries to hurt our partner." They started to glow.

They were now larger forms of their rookie form but they were white

but for tips of the horns and tail. Together they attack Yamainu.

Yamainu scream as they slowly hurt his body. He fell to the ground

from the random attacks.

Tokage body was broken but his claw was the dagger that gives the

user great speed to bad he can't hurt anyone while using it. Tokage

took a deep breath and use the dagger to run.

Waizuma looked up from tending to Jun and Sugar's wounds as she

spotted Tai, Kari Haruka and Mimi join thgem in the lviing room,

Yamainu getting dragged in with several tight chains wrapped around

him. "You're back." Yaizuma spoke as she looked at them. "I take it

your battle went better then the others."

"Yup." Tai said as he smirked, hsi eyes moving around the room a he

looekd at the others. "We even got the hord of dreams and a guest we

can question for more information." Pointing his finger back at the

wolfman behind them, Tai noticed that Spice and Sugar were looking

at him in a tense way. "What is it?"

Suagr sighed as she looke dodwn at the floor. "About the battles."

She started as she lifted up the TV remote to turn it on to a TV

station. "People around the world are blaming digimons for the

damage we caused."

Turning their heads, everyone stared as a movie of Kotori tearing up

the streets in Hong kong as she stole what she came for, in Sydney,

poeple were staring at the remains of the building Tokage had robbed

as well as the parts of the station still burning. "Reports state

that several high levle digimons did this as they battle with what

experts claim are humanl like digimons..." The pciture shifted to

show Haruka, Tai, Kari and Mimi destorying the area they were in as

they battled Yamainu.

Tai, Kari and Mimi glared at the tv as the news continued. "That's a

lie, digimons wouldn't attack people like that, they can't really

think that." Mimi placed her fornt hand on Tai as she shook her

head. "Comeo n Mimi, yu can't just sit there and accept that they

are blaming digimons for what he and those other freaks did."

Waizuma turne dof fthe TV as she turne dot stare at the group in the

room. "We can't change what happened, but we can accept the fact

that we were in serious trouble, some of you barely made it back."

Waizuma pointed at Jun as she smiled at them, Sugar using her magic

to heal the messy haired girls wounds while the talked. "We were

simply not ready for them to take advantage of the power boost they

gain in their domains."

Yamainu sat on the couch proud of the fact that he did not tell

anyone where Tokage and Kotori need to go to reborn their master.

Haruka's brother sat next to him. "My sister hurting you too?" He

asked.

"No, they try to make me talk but failed," Yamainu said doing his

best to look powerful in chains.

"I know what that feels like," Haruka brother said, "She try to make

me tell her that my friends hangout in an old factory."

"Yhea," Yamainu, "Tokage and Kotori needs to go to a small island

just off the coast about 57 klicks east. It look like a skull. They

need a week for his body to form. Luckily that was his old palace so

all three of us have the power increase there."

"Thank," Haruka said jumping from the closets, "Now I know where you

need to bring back that evil gay and where my brothers friends

hangout." Haruka's brother and Yamainu moan as they feel back in the

couch.

Meanwhile Spice ground the ground after a fight with Tai's champion

form. "Well done," Spice said, "I can see why you won your fight."

Agumon watch the fight with Biyomon hugging him. He did not like

this part but Biyomon holds the power to tell the others or not.

They others where training with Leomon.

"Come on," Leomon said getting ready to increase his training

program.

"They have Yamainu." Kotori said as she finsihed healing Tokage, the

lizard man looking more then just annoyed at the whole mess. "We

have to save..."

"No." Tokage said as he stood up, rubbing his arm as he glared

around the room. "We have enough parts to begin the process of bring

back out master." Staring at Kotori, Tokage grinned as he lifted up

the two parts. "He won't have a complete body, but he'll at least be

back with us."

Kotori stared at Tokage as she struggled to come up with a good

enough reason to save Yamainu from the brats. "You know he would do

the same for you right?"

"No he won't" Tokage replied as he began to gather together what he

would need to bring back the master's body. "But if you care about

him so much, you go and save him." Crossing hsi arms, Tokage began

to glow as several black rose leaves swirled around him. "If you

don't, meet me at the island of darkness."

Kotori stared at the place where Tokage had been just a single

second before, then she pulle dout her helbard and glared around the

apartment. "I'm going after Yamainu, you bring the master Tokage."

Turning around and starting to fly out the window, she gave a dark

grin. "If nothing, I can at least make sure they get delayed long

enough for you to succed in making a new body for the master."

Landing on the skull shaped Island, Tokage glared around the place

as he walked into the palace hidden in the underground of the

Island. "Master, it's time, we may not have all the parts, but I can

make sure you at elast get a body to fight in, until we have the

rest of the parts to make it a complete body."

Tai, Kari and Mimi sat on the couch with Haruka look over them while

water drip off her. The dragons look out the windows. "Are you

listening to me?" Haruka asked.

"The bird woman coming," Tai said.

"Fine we'll handle this while you three sit there and think about

what you done," Haruka said. As she walk away he mutter, "I sounded

just like mom."

Kotori was flying outside. "Where is Yamainu?" She asked ready for

battle, "If you hurt him I'll make you wish he killed you."

Tokage stood up. "Master, Kotori went after Yamainu."

"Good I hope she get killed," the darkness said.

"But Master what ablut all they did for you?" Tokage asked.

"They did their perpous," The blackness said, "But you still have a

role to play by my side."

"Thank you master," Tokage said.

Kotori ready herself to fight. She planned on only two outcomes,

she leave with the wolfman or she fall.

Inside the house, Yamainu looked up as he heard Kotori's voice from

outside the building,a s well as the sound of a battle starting up.

"Kotori, she'll get killed." Eyes glowing with power at the words,

Yamainu gave a inhuman howl as he began to grow in size, the robes

holding him snapping as he became to big for them. "Stupid brats,

hurt Kotori in anyway, and I'll let you taste the strenght of my

true form."

Next to him. Haruka's brother gave a very loud scream as he ran out

of the room. The roof cracking a bit as Yamainu broke through the

wall and out into the garden. "Kotori!"

Ouytside in the garden, Kotori huffed a bit as she used her helbard

to send out a wave of fire at the brats to get some more space to

fight in. The garden looking like a major war had taken place with

all the burnt grass and holes from the various explosive spells.

"Yamainu!" At her yell, she smiled as the large wolf form that

Yamainu had taken knocked the brats away from her. "I understand."

Pushing themselves up, Tai, Kari, Mimi, Haruka, Sugar and spice

froze as they spotted something out of a nightmare. Srtanding befor

ethem was a wolf that had grown to the size of the house. "That's

Yamainu?" Haruka asked as she notice dthe likeness between the wolf

man and oversized wolf had turned his heads towards them.

"Iyt's his true form." Spice explained as he stood up as well.

"Seems like he's decided to take us down with that form now that his

human like one has failed"

Fling up over Yamainu, Kotori smiled as light began to twirl around

her, slowly merging into her as her body twisted and reformed into a

hawk like bird the size of the house as well, fire flying from her

feathers as she beat her wings. "Stupid brats." Hissing out her

insult, she flew up a bit higher into the sky. "Now, we finish

this."

"Lets show them what we can do," Tai yelled. Haruka nodded making

Tai, Mimi and Kari digivolve to their ultramate form. Both side rush

into the battle.

Meanwhile, Matt pick up the phone to hear Izzy on the other side,

"Matt digimons are distroying the city."

"Get every one," Matt said, "We're going to stop these white dragons

digimons."

Waizuma watch as her daughter sent magic fireballs at the large

bird. Tai found these forms ever stronger than their human forms in

the domains. As the battle continue, Suger and Spice was slamed into

the ground.

Tai watch at the wolf crush Kari and Mimi while Kotori laugh as she

crush Haruka. "Leave them alone," Tai yelled.

"Or what?" Kotori asked at Haruka scream in pain.

Tai's body begain to glow. every hing started to ripples, the

grounds walls, and the sky. "Wrath of Dragon's love," Tai yelled.

Kotori and Yamainu scream as the bright glow cover their bodies fell

to the ground still breathing but knock out.

"What happen?" Waizuma asked.

"That was the most powerful dragon attack," Yagami said, "It one of

the powers we can't control. A love ones must be in truble, a family

member and one you love."

"Well Haruka was the only on that was in truble that is not apart of

Tai's family," Waizuma said, "They such a cute couple."

"There they are," Matt yelled, "after them."

"Huh?" Looking confused at the sudden amount of digimon's rushing in

to attack them, Tai, Kari and Mimi staring in complete disbelief as

they're friends try to attack Sugar and Spice.

Flying down to take an attack emant for Sugar, Kari screame dout

loudly as she was knocked back and returned to her rookie form in

mid fall, ending up in fornt of Haruka as she stopped rollng across

the ground. "Kari."

Matt, looking up itno the air, spotted a large digimon hovering

there and snappe dout his hand. "Get him, that has to be the

leader."

Giving a loud curse, Tai sucke dback as Birdramon and Kabuterimon

began to attack him with all of their strenght, making him fly

backwards to avoid getting hit. "Hey."

On the ground, Yamainu and Kototi opened their eyes to see the

warzone in front of them. Digimons and Humans fighting against each

other. "Think we should try and escpae?" Yamainu mumbled out as he

reache d out a hand to Kotori.

the bird woman nodded, or would have if her whole body didn't hurt.

"Yes, but if we go back, the master will kill us for failing so many

times." Staring at the wolfman, she suddenly got a scared look on

her face as she stared at somehting behind Yamainu.

Turning his head, with a lot of pain as e did it, Yamainu froze as

he found himslef staring right into the eyes of Sugar and Spice

elder, his eye slooking right down at them. "Umm... Hi."

Not syainga simple word, the edler lifte dup his hand and made

Sugar, Spic and all the others vanish to a safer place. Then he

looke ddown at Yamainu and Kotori. "Well, I think we should have a

little talk, hmm?"

"Sorry master," Sugar said, "We would have lost the fight if it was

not for Tai."

"Do not worry," The man said, "I think you should show the other

around the island. I talk to Yamainu and Kototi." THe girl nodded

and walk off. the man look at the two before him. "I want to make a

deal."

"Like what?" Yamainu asked.

"You stay out of this and we won't hurt you," the man said walking

away.

Sugar smiled as she lead the new comers this this my home and the

center of the order."

Tai look at every one around him look at him. He flew to Haruka and

did his best to hid. "WHat's the matter?" Haruka asked.

"Everyone staring at me," Tai said.

"It not every day you see some one with dragon in their blood,"

Spice said, "Lets get to the dojio. We need to train."

Stepping into the dojo, Tai, Kari and Mimi looked around the place

with big eyes, never really having seen anything like it before,

except the ones on TV or in a book.

At the same time, Haruka sighed as she looked out over the island,

her eyes half closed as she thought about the things that had

happened to her recently. "Hey Jun, how do you feel about this?"

Jun shrugged as she returne dto finding somehting to eat, her right

hand moving back and fourth between an apple or a orange as she

tried to pick one to eat. "I never really gave it much thought,

sure, I miss Davis and my family a great deal, but at least I can be

helpful to the world this time."

Haruka smiled a bit as she shook her head. "I can't even thinkof how

it must feel to be apart form your family." Not waiting to hear

Jun's answer, she continued talking. "My mothers here, so's my

brother and I have Tai, Kari and Mimi to keep me company."

"Child."

Turning their heads, Juna dn Haruka blinekd as Yagami came through

thew all, hsi eyes looking at her with a great deal of fear in them.

"Come, we must speak, all of us."

Sitting in the Dojo, the whole gang looked up at Yagami as he looked

down at them, his eyes distant as he move dhis gaze from one person

or digimon to the other, finaly, he started to talk to them.

"Firends, and allies, I'm afraid things are taking a more darker

turn then ever, it seems Tokage is using the parts they have to

bring back their Master." Seeing their shocked looks, he shook his

head. "While we have the spear and horn, they have three parts,

enough to make a new body for their master, and all of his power."

"So." Mimi spoke as she looked at the rest of them. "We'll be

fighting this guy soon?"

"Yes." Yagami answered as he floated up and started to fade away.

"It will take a week for the master's new body to form, and in that

week, you must all train to become stronger."

"The dragons will come with Yagami," The order master said, "Jun and

Haruka you need to travel to a cave near here. Sugar and Spice will

come with stay here with me. THe rest will train for the battle."

THe crowds hast to perform their orders.

"Master," Spice said.

"Spice I'll be breif," The man said, "The one that took you mother

and father is at the island."

"Sakana," Spice said, "I'll make her blood run."

"Brother revange won't help," Sugar said.

"But stopping her will," the man said.

Meanwhile, Tai look up the ghost. "How can eating fruit helps us?"

"This is dragon fruit," Yagami said, "They will let you learn humans

magic skills as well as recover you bodies. You won't need to sleep

for a while so you can train a dragons."

Haruka walk into the cave entering to see the lizard that will bring

back. "You. I stop you."

"How," The lizard man said, "When you're family will protect me as I

bring back my master." Haruka's family formed around Haruka block

her every attack. "How can you win when you must hurt all you

family."

Haruka froze waiting to save the world and her family. She ready to

attack but stop and fell to her knees. "I can't."

Then she heard her mother's voice. "You can but you need power. Look

in yourself."

"I will Mother," Haruka said. She grab a dirt from her hand and

stood up. Wind came from her forcing her family from her.

Waizuma watch as her daught fought with new powers. "All you sure

that she and Jun can win against Tokage?"

"Haruka release her power now she need to learn to control it," the

order master said, "Sugar and Spice are the only on that can win

over Sakana. The three dragons need to face the evil one. They saved

the world before they can do it again."

The week passed rather fast for the group as they trained in their

various places, getting stronger for the coming battle against the

master they would be facing.

Yagami looked down at them all as he hovered over the central

training ground on the small island. "IT is time, in a few hours,

Tokage will have succeed in bring the master back to life." Looking

more serious then ever, the dragon ghost turned to stared out over

the horizon. "You must hurry and defeat him, for if you fail, the

world is doomed. Remember, he is more powerful then anyone else you

have faced so far and..."

Haruka satred up at Yagami with an opened mouth before she shook her

head. "Can't he say something positive to us, right now, his speech

has made me want to hide under my bed."

Next to her, Sugar laughed at the comment, the sound of it making

Spice glare at them. "Will you three pay attention to this, it could

mean life or death for us you know."

"And with that information, I wish you all good luck." Fading away,

Yagami didn't noticed the shocked expressions on Haruka, Sugar and

Spice's faces as they haven't heard a single thing the ghost dragon

had said.

Looking over at them, Tai, Kari and Mimi shok their heads as they

stepped over to them. "So, how much do you want to pay for the

information you missed?" Tai asked as he rubbed his front paws

together.

"Tai!" Haruka's voice took a sharp edge as she stared at him. "This

is for the world, so start talking or else."

Tai looked over at Kari and Mimi as they nodded. "Okay, we'll tell

you, but first." Haruka looke da bit puzzled as her 3 dragon

partners stood next to one another. "Since this could be the last

day we spend as dragons, there's just one thing we wanna say, and

do."

"Thank you for taking care of us." All three of the spoke as one as

they gave her a small bow. "And this one." Tai started as he looked

up. "Is because it." Mimi added in as her twinkled in amusement.

"Might be our last chance." Kari added in as well. "To do this,

Water blast!" at the words, three blasts of water sprung out hit

HAruka, soaking her completely while Tai, Kari and Mimi laughed

loudly.

"Why you!!" Haruka stared as she began to chase them around. "I'll

get you all for this, just you wait, you hear me?"

Sugar and Spice shook their heads at the sight. "And just when I

thought they had given up on that trick." Spice spoke out as he

turned around. "I'd Better tell the Master we'll be a few minutes

delayed while Haruka get's some dry clothes."

Haruka grunted and her clothes dried. "I'm glad I learn that spell,"

Haruka said, "let go."

"We'll wait to help you," The order master said, "Sugar Spice I

bleive that Sakana is in a lagoo while Tokage is in a cave. There he

is bring back his master." The man wave his hands sending the group

where they need to be.

Sugar and Spice walk to the lagoo. Standing on the water a female

shadow made by the raising sun. "You took our mother and father,"

Sugar yelled letting her hate out for the first time in a long time,

"it time we make you pay."

"I did not," The shadow said, "I'm here for the same reason. Your

parents took my mother. I'm here to stop your blood line."

"Come try it," Spice yelled.

"I Will," The lady said. She step from the shadow. Blue scales cover

her body while she show the two her sharp teeth. "While I fight you

my father is bring back our master."

The lady grinned as she flexed her hands out in front of her. "Just

so you know, my name is Kariin." Giving them a friendly smile after

introducing herself, she attacked Sugar and Spice.

"Ah!" Screaming loudly, Sugar dive dout of the way of a spiral

twister made out of water while Spic ehad to duck a rain of ice

arrows that could cut him into small bits if they hit.

Spinning around as soon as Kariin's attack stopped, Spice gave a

loloud battle cry as he fired off several fireballs at once, the

heat of them enough to melt the ice arrows stilled heading towards

him.

At her part of the beach, Sugar flung her hands forwards and sent

out two large bolts of electricity at the same time as her brother

attack.

Smiling a bit, Kariin held her hand sout ot the side as a shimmering

formed in the air around her, the attacks Suagr and Spice had

lunched at her blowing up as they hit the shimmering. "Do you two

humans really think you can break through this magic shield?"

Clenching he rright hand, she held it up over her head as several

lighting bolts formed. "I'll kill the both of you as revenge for my

mother."

Screaming loudly, Sugar was sent flying back into the air as she hit

by Kariin's attack, smoke coming form her as she landed on the

ground.

"Why you!" Spice yelle dout as he hled both out in fornt of him.

"Try my strongest fire spell why don't you!" At his words, a much

bigger fireball formed in his hands as he threw in Kariin, the scale

covered woman screaming as the attack hit her right in the chest,

throwing her into the water with a loud splash.

Looking up fromw here she had landed, Sugar grinned as she gave a

thumps up to Spice as he walke dover to help her. "You beat her, we

fianlly got revenge for our parents."

"You little!" Turning around their heads, both Suagr and Spice

stared in surprise as Kariin rose up form the water, her eyes

glowing with her anger. "If you think I will lose just like that,

then think again." Glowing brightly, her body started to change just

like Yamainu and Kotori had done.

She step out of the lake with a lizard like feet. She stare at the

two with her lizard like head. Spice jump at her but she knock him

away with her fish like tail.

Sugar ran up to her brother. "You okay?"

"No," Spice said as he stood up, "Her shield is too strong how are

we going to get by that?"

"I know," Sugar said make her hammer with a big screen behind her.

She started to bash the fish lizard. She forces Kariin back into the

lake. Before Sugar could get into the lake after her, Kariin started

to shake. Sugar look around until she found Spice standing on her

large screen TV that was floating in the lake. "That was my only big

screen." She raisd her hammer and chase after her brother.

Jun walk behind Haruka and the dragons as they enter the cave. "I

don't like this," Jun said, "Where is he?"

"He as others thing more importance," Tai said.

They came to a large caver lit by only touches. Tokage walk around a

large body. Large black scales cover the body and made it look like

armor. "It's almost time," Tokage said as a shadow slowly ooze into

the body.

Jun look at the others and asked, "What do we do?"

Tokage grinned as he turned around and fire off a trapping spell on

them. Making it hard for them to move at all. "Yo're all going to

die when the master is fully reborn." Smirking as he noticed their

shocked expression, he grinned and lifted up a small box witha

flashing light on it from the floor. "Like it, I put up an alarm at

the cave entrance just to be sure"

"What?" Jun nearly yelled as she looked back at the place they had

come from. "I thought, you would use magic for that."

Tokage shook his head as he tossed the alarm box away. "Nope, you

would have been able to feel that." Smirking at her as he spoke,

Tokage pulled out his weapon and pointed it at her as he stepped

closer. "But don't worry, you'll be free of it in a few seconds."

Gulping a bit, Jun tried to turn he rhead and look at Tai, kari and

Mimi but failed as the trapping spell prevented her from moving that

much. Instead, she had to stare at Tokage and his dark grin as he

kept on coming closer. "What, are you going to do?"

Giving he rhis best winning smile, Tokage reache dout and free her

form the spell. "Now, before you start tossing spells to free them,

you should know that the only way to do that." Jumping back, Tokage

move dinto a fighting position. "Is by defeating me."

"Wait!" Jun calle dout as she held up he rhands in fornt of her.

"Didn't your master want to kill us"

Tokage blinked and then shook his head as he laughed at her. "Fool,

he want sot kill the dragons, he never said anything about you."

Eyes flashing with sudden anger, Tokage got ready to use his magic.

"BEsides, Kariin, my daughte is dead, and you are the only here I

can kill as revenge or it."

"But I didn't kill her." Jun replied as she began to back away.

"I don't care." Still giving her a dark glare form his corne rof the

room, Tokage lifted up his weapon over his head as he powered up a

fireball. "I just want someone to suffer for it right now, and since

you''re here." Firing of the firball, he grinned as Jun barely got

out of the way. "You have to suffer for it."

Jun jump out of the way of the way fireball. "Coward," Haruka

yelled, "fighting only one at a time."

"Then you can join her," Tokage free Haruka.

"Thanks," Haruka said raising her hand above her head. Wind formed

around her. Haruka directed it to Tokage sending him from the cave.

"Come on Jun can't let him get away."

"I'm a healer not a fighter," Jun said.

"Good heal me as I fight," Haruka said. Haruka attack Tokage. Tokage

was surprise that Haruka wand Jun have a match for his human form so

he change into his beast for.

"So you still want to fight," Tokage said with a smile, "This is the

longest fight I had for a long time." The sky darken. "The sun is

hidden because my master is here and those dragons will die."

Tai and the others watch as the body slowly walk toward them.

"You're blood is mark the start of my rule," The body said with a

dark voice

Haruka look at the large lizard laughing about her soon to be lost

digimons. "Stop laughing," Haruka yelled as she formed a glowing

ball. She laungh the ball into Tokage mouth.

"That it," Tokage said, "I didn't feel a thing."

The dragons watch as the black form lowered his fist at the three.

Some how the dragons were able to fly away from the fist. "What."

Jun look at the died lizard and asked, "How did you do that?"

"My element bomb," Haruka said with great pride. Haruka stop her

proud standing by saying, "Tai, Kari and Mimi needs us." She ran

back into the cave.

Inside the cave, everything was a mess as fire balls and dragon

attacks were flying all over the place, the master mor ethe able to

keep up with the fight Tai, Kari and Mimi gave him as they continue

dot try and hit him.

Smirking a bit as he got them trapped behind him, The master grinned

as he rushed towards the cave opening, only to stop as two magic

attacks nearly hit in the face. Growling, he stared at the two

figures entering. "So, you defeated Tokage, I'm impressed little

girl, but, it won't help." Spreading out his wings, he grinned as he

cast several ligthing botls through the cave.

"Haruka!" Screaming as loud as he could, Tai rushed through the cave

and powere dup his strongest Attack, only to knock into the wall by

the Master's Tail. "Haruka."

"Tai!" Kari and Mimi yelle dout at the same time, before turning to

face the master. "You hurt him." Kari growled as she powerd her

strongest attack. "You bastard!, Dragon Caring Stike!" At her yell,

a bright pink laser beam shot form her mouth and hit the master,

throwing him back into a wall.

NExt ot her, Mimi growled as well as she jumped up into the air and

spread her wings out ot the side. "YEah, Take this you overgrown

lizard, Dragons Trusting Blasts!" At her words, two balls of bright

green energy formed under each of her wings before flying down to

hit the master who trying to get back up.

Giving a loud roar of pain, the amster glared at both Kari and Mimi

as he stood up again. "You will both pay for that, you hear me!"

Opening his mouth, he grinned as he sent out his second most

powerful attack at the two of them. "Eternal Nightmare!" A cloud of

darkness rushing out to hit them both.

Struggling to get up from where he had landed, Tai stared as both

Kari and Mimi where hit by the darkness and turned back into their

rookie forms. "No!"

The evil one laugh as he grab Tai and Haruka and throw them at the

wall near Mimi and Kari. Luckily by now Jun was in the cave healing

Kari and Mimi. "What do we do," Kari asked as she stood up, "His

armor is too strong."

"We can't let him win. Lets all attack at him at once." Mimi said

before she rushes into battle once more.

"Fools," The evil said, "Demon Wind." A black wind forced the group

back into the walls.

"What the next plan?" Haruka asked.

Tai smiled. "We burn it then freeze it."

"If you say so," Haruka said as Jun healed her.

They return to fight the evil one burning his armor then freezing

it. The continue to do so until the armor chip and start to fall

from his body. "So you destroy my armor but that dose not mean

you'll win," her said as his face mask fell apart.

"Yaqami?" Tai asked as he saw the dragon's face staring right back

at him, then he shook his head as several things were diferent

between Yagami and this dragon, this one were coal black and had

bright yellow eyes that glared at them all with a feeling of pure

evil behind it. "No, you're not him."

The dragon chuckled as he rose back to his full hieght over them.

"No, that fool is a dragon of good, I'm the dragon of evil, and I

will devour the lot of you for what you have done." Opening his

mouth, the master sent out a cone of fire aimed right at them.

"Ahhhh!" Screaming loudly, Jun cast up her arms and formed a shield

around them, staring as the fire flowed down the side sof it and

surrounded them. "Ah!, I'm too young to die!"

Haruka nodded as she stepped closer to Tai, Kari and Mimi. "Got any

ideas, Jun can't keep up the shiled forever."

Dropping to her knees, Jun began to sweat as the shield were taking

too much of her power. "I can't keep it up. Think of something!"

A second later, the fire vanished as a powerful wind swept through

the cave and hamme rinto it instead, looking up, they stared as the

master grinned at them, the wind coming from his wings. "And now,

you shield is finished, Wind Blades!"

Scremaing loudly, Jun fell back as several sharp blades made out of

pure air hammered into the shield, breaking the spell as Jun ran out

of power.

Rushing forward, Tai, Kari and Mimi stood in front of Jun and Haruka

as theys tared up at the master towering up over them with glowing

yellow eyes.

"I wish someone stab those eyes out," Jun said.

"Great plan," Tai said. In his claws formed single icicles. "Will

make him blind that should give use the time we need to combine our

attacks." Tai release the icicles. As the master howled of his lost,

Kari, Mimi, Haruka and Jun start to call their most powerful

attacks. Tai flew over it chanting. An energy cord came around the

attacks and pulled them into one.

The new spell flew at the master. He scream in pain as his new body

was lost.

"You did it," Yaqami cheered as he came from the ground, "Hurry we

need to trap him in his new body. Place these where they must go."

Appearing below hims were random things from a sword to a ball of

yarn.

They replace the object that was stoolen by Yamainu, Kotori and

Tokage. A glow came from the place form that moments ago the

master's body rested on. A black him mist was pulled into the glow.

When it stop a small cat-girl in a pink dress was there.

"Cute," Jun said, "I call her as my sister.

"No, you won't."

"We're taking him with us."

As the words died out, Kotorti and Yamainu faed into view, bot hof

the holding out their weapons as they grabbed their master's

shoulders. "We going to make sure you don't hurt him anymore." Then

they starred to fade away, leaving only a faint outline of them

behind for a few seconds.

"Hey!." Jun yelled out as she started to step forward, only to hit

nothing but Air as the three of them were long gone from the cave.

"I claimed her as my sister."

Tai, turning to stare up at Yagami, looked a bit concerned as he

ignored Jun ranting in the background. "Now what, are they going to

try and alter the spell?"

Yagami gave a shug as he looked down at Tai. "I don't know, but,I

gues sthey could if they the thinsg Tokage used."

"But we have them" Kari and Haruka said as they held out the horn

and sword they had gotten ahold off. "So if they want them, they'll

have to attack us."

"And we kicked their butts the last time." Mimi added in as she

grinned.

Yagami shrugged onc emore as he looked into the cave. "We can wait,

and find out if they do." The dragon started to fade away as he

moved towards the cave opening. "But for now, I suggest we return

bakck home."

Haruka smiled as she walks into her home. It had only been a week

but it nice to return home. Jun started to run. "Jun where are you

going?" Haruka asked.

Jun stop running and look at Haruka and said, "Now that the trouble

is over I'm going home." Haruka sat with the dragons watching TV

when a knock came from the door.

Haruka open it to see a woman about her mother age standing there.

"Hi," She said in a sweet voice, "I'm looking for my son and

daughter and their friend. They look like dragons. Have you seen

them?"

"Mom," Tai said as he flew up to the door.

"Tai," She cried grabing Tai in a hug, "I miss you."

"What are you doing here and how do you know that it's me?" Tai

asked.

"Lets say the order though it was time for me to see you," She said.

"So you're taking them home?" Haruka asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Waizuma said. She walk over to Tai's

mother and with a smiled said, "It's been a long time."

Sitting in the living room, Tai and Kari looked at Mimi and Haruka

as they thoiught of the best way to win against them in this battle,

and failing to cone up with one. "Kari, I say we move the pawn there

and take away their tower." Tai said a she looked at Kari.

"No, let's use the queen to take away their runner." KAri protested

as she pointed at it, not ready to back down to her brother in this

game.

"But the tower is more strong then a runner." Tai countered as he

looked at his sister. "I say we remove that form the board."

"No, the runner." Kari nearly yelled back as she turned to glare at

her brother.

"Tower!"

"Runner!"

Lookng at them while shaking their heads, Mimi and Haruka sighed as

they looke down at the chess board. "Geez, who'd ever thought those

two couldn't agree on something as simple as playing a chess game."

Haruka mubled out as she looked at Tai trying to get past Kari to

move the pawn while Kari tried to get past him and move the queen.

"Don't ask me about it." Mimi added in as she dropped down on her

stomach, glad to be free from hthe prressure of fightinga nd

training for the time being. "So, when do you plan on telling him

you like him?" Mimi asked as she grinned at Haruka.

Blushing a bit, Haruka hissed as she stared over to see if Tai had

heard it. "BE quiet will you, besides, I don't know if he likes me

back as mor ethen a partner."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Mimi added as she flicked her tail in

the air.

"Becuase." Haruka countered as she poked her fingers together,

looking rather uncomfetable talking about it. "I would feel,

embaressed if he didn't like me."

The sound of the door opening drew their attention awaya nd focused

on Haruka's brother standing in the doorway. "Here, this came for

you Sis." He mumbled out before leaving with Naimon following him.

Grabbing the large yellow package letter as it lande dnear her,

Haruka blinekd before picking it up. "Doesn't feel that heavy."

Slowly opening it while holding it away form her, Haruka reached a

hand into it and pulle dout a single photo and a folded piece of

paper.

Staring at the photo, she gave a cooing sound as she grinned before

handing it over to the curious trio of dragons around her. Then she

folded out the paper and started to read the text on it. "Dear

Brats." Her left eye twicted at that. "Hope you arn't feeling too

well, since we are. The master complains a lot, but we think he's

getting used to his new body, we're sending a photo to show how

we're doing. PS, don't try to find us or you'll all be sorry.

Kotori, Yamainu."

Looking at the phot, Tai, kari and Mimi grinned as they saw Kotori

and Yamainu standing on the side sof the master's cat girl body,

giving them a victory sign while the master looked rathe rangry over

their choice in clothes for him, another white and pink dress with a

matching head band.

"Cute," Mimi said.

"I guess you three want to be human again?" Kari's mother asked. The

three dragons nodded. Well I have a spell that will return you

ability transform between dragons and humans. Follow me to the

bathroom and I'll change you one at a time then you can dress in

there."

Haruka waited as Mimi and Kari walk down as humans. Haruka blush as

she watch Tai come down the stairs. 'He's cuter in person,' Haruka

thought.

Tai walk up to Haruka and said, "Think you for caring for us."

"It was my pleasure," Haruka said. Tai and the other walk from the

house. "Mom, will I see them again?"

"Of course," Waizuma said, "The order is having a ball and you're

Tai's date. Beside I'm sure there will be other evil you two will

fight together. Maybe next time it will be in the Digi-World."

Haruka turn from the window to see Gennai holding an agumon. "This

is the former evil Tokage," He said, "Now he's you're partner as

well as the dragons form of Mimi, Tai and Kari." Gennai handed the

agumon to Haruka. "I'm sure you two will have some adventures as a

team."


End file.
